Can't Live a Lie
by sball6
Summary: Starting over is not easy, but for Alexis Jacklin it is the only thing that she thinks she can do. Summary is not the best, but please read anyway. Disclaimer: I own the people that are not wrestlers. I also made up the diner, but not the town.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Alexis Jacklin and her mother were standing in the airport terminal waiting for the flight from Houston to arrive. Alexis didn't want her mom to come with her to the airport, but she couldn't drive herself.

"Alexis, you should really go sit down. You heard the doctor. You should stay off your feet as much as possible after major knee surgery."

Alexis sighed and went and sat down in the nearest chair with her mother close behind. It had been 5 months since the surgery, but she still had problems.

"Alexis, how many times must I tell you to sit up straight?" Her mother yelled.

Alexis straightened up. She didn't want her mom to embarrass her anymore. She hated the way her parents were in so much control of her life. She was 21 years old, but as much as she wanted to, she couldn't afford to move out of her parents' home. She didn't want people thinking she hated her family, but she knew she didn't belong. She had never really fit in with her family. While the rest of her family was a little taller and all of them were stick thin, she was 5'7" and about 175 pounds. She didn't like shopping and she hated going to the 'functions' her family always went to. Instead of being concerned with 'functions' and appearances, Alexis had always been interested in music, sports, and school. She hated when her parents made her go to the 'functions', but they said they had to keep up their appearance. She would always give in because she hated disappointing people, especially ones she loved. The Jacklin family was very well known in North Carolina. Her father, Brian Jacklin, was a very prominent lawyer all over North and South Carolina. And her mother, Susan Louis Jacklin, came from a very wealthy tobacco farming family. Alexis and her younger siblings, twins Casey and Bethany, had grown up very well off. By the time Alexis started school, all the kids knew who she was and most didn't like her. It wasn't because she was mean, but most of them didn't like her because her parents were always buying her new things. Everyone thought she had the perfect life, but it was far from.

"ALEXIS!" Alexis jumped when her mother's voice echoed in her ears.

"What mom? Ya don't have to yell!" Alexis stated with annoyance.

"First, speak properly and second if you would have answered me the first couple of times I wouldn't have had to yell. I have told you before that it is not ladylike to stare off into space." By this time Alexis was really annoyed.

"Well, you didn't yell at me for that reason."

"No, they just said that the flight just landed."

**Flashback (15 years)**

"Now Miss Jacklin, your mother told me to remind you to have a good day at school and make good choices. She doesn't want you hanging out with anyone who can get you in trouble." 6-year old Alexis looked at the lady in front of her.

"Where is momma?"

"She had a very important meeting to go to this morning."

"But it's my first day of 1st grade. I don't know anyone. She promised she would take me." Alexis began.  
"No whining, you know that isn't going to get you anywhere. She wishes she could be there, but this meeting is very important. Now you better hurry up or you are going to miss the bus."

"I'm sorry Ms. Hannah. Good-bye." Alexis said with tears starting to form in her big brown eyes. She wiped away the tears as she headed down the driveway to the bus stop. After about 10 minutes the bus pulled up and opened the doors. Alexis climbed on and took a seat right in the front. A couple minutes later the bus pulled to a stop in front of a large group of kids. As the kids piled on Alexis hoped and feared that some kid would ask to sit next to her. As the kids walked by her, she heard some of them whisper things about her. Her chances seemed to be getting smaller as the kids stopped coming. She turned her head and looked out the window as tears started to fall.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" Alexis turned around to see two little boys looking at her. She started to say something, but she got scared so she just shook her head no.

"Do you mind if we sit with you?" The other boy asked. Again she was afraid to talk, so she shook her head and slid over. The two little boys piled into the seat. The bus finally started moving and the three kids remained quiet.

"Are you new here?" The first boy (and the one closest to Alexis) asked.

"Yes" came the soft reply from Alexis. Satisfied with the answer the boy nodded and continued.

"My name's Jeff Hardy. And this is my best friend, Shannon Moore. What's your name?"

"My name is Alexis Marie Jacklin."

"What grade are you in?" Shannon asked.

"1st grade"

"So are we." The next couple minutes were quiet until Jeff spoke up.

"Why are you crying?" He asked bluntly.

Alexis remembered that day so well. It had changed her life. Sometimes she could still hear Jeff asking that question.

"Why are you crying?" She heard it again, but this time she knew it wasn't her imagination. She turned around and flew into the arms of her best friend.

"Jeff! I'm so excited you're home! I've missed ya'll so much!"

"I'm happy to be home too. It feels like forever since the last time I was home."

"Well, I'm glad you're home." She said smiling.

"Oh, before I forget…not that I could. There is someone I want you to meet." Jeff stepped back. "Alexis, this is Courtney. Courtney, this is my best friend Alexis." Alexis was shocked. Jeff had never mentioned a Courtney, or any other girl for that matter, in any conversation.

"It's nice to meet you Courtney." Alexis said sticking out her hand.

"Yea, same to you" was the only reply. Alexis dropped her hand. Why hadn't Jeff said anything?

"Well, we should get you two back to your dad's. He is probably wondering where we are."

"_Leave it up to mom to always change the subject."_ Alexis thought to herself. As they were loading the car, Courtney bumped into Alexis' knee, which made her let out a slight scream.

"Alexis? Are you okay?" Jeff asked.

"Yea, it was just my sore knee."

"Oh well, I don't think Courtney did it on purpose."

"But I didn't say…"

"Let's go kids. Stop arguing." Susan Jacklin said. Everyone hopped in the car for the drive back to Cameron. The car ride was pretty quiet except for the occasional question and answer. Alexis was sitting next to her mom in the front seat trying to figure out why Jeff had never mentioned Courtney. She thought that there was something between them before he left at the end of August. She thought he had felt the same way she did, but apparently she had read him wrong.

"Well, here we are." Susan said as she pulled into Gilbert Hardy's driveway. "Jeff it is so good to have you home. Everyone is so proud of you, Matt, Shannon, Amy, and Shane."

"Thank you Mrs. Jacklin. We appreciate the ride also."

"You are very welcome. Courtney it is a pleasure to meet you. Jeff is a lucky guy. You two need to come over on Sunday for supper."

"We would love to Mrs. Jacklin. Thank you so much." Courtney said with the fakest sincerity Alexis had ever heard. Courtney was the type of person that Jeff and Alexis had hated in high school.

"Well, we will see you on Sunday. Supper is at 6:00."

"All right, see you Sunday. Bye Alexis." She turned to her mom's window.

"_Why has Jeff been calling me Alexis? He never calls me Alexis."_ She thought to herself.

"Bye"

"All right Alexis let's get you home so you can rest your knee. Buh-bye" she said as she backed out of the Hardy's driveway. As soon as the car was parked Brianna jumped out and walked to her room. She couldn't believe everything that had happened. The day had not gone as she had imagined it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The rest of the week had gone by practically the same. Whenever Alexis called Jeff to talk, Courtney would come up with some reason why he had to leave. Sunday finally came and Jeff and Courtney were sitting next to each other on the couch in the Jacklin living room.

"So how did you two meet?" Bethany asked.

"Well, Jeff was at the store and I couldn't reach the pair of shoes I wanted. And Jeff, being the gentleman that he is, grabbed them for me." Alexis sat there staring. She had to hold back the laugh that was trying to come out. She couldn't believe her so-called 'best friend'. He had changed so much. His hair was short and one (normal) color, he was clean shaven, he took his earrings out, and he had even covered up his tattoo. Alexis knew that things were going to change, but she had never thought it was going to be that bad.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Jacklin."

"Yes Hannah?"

"Supper is ready."

"All right, thank you Hannah. Let's go eat." They all headed to the dining room.

"Mom," Alexis began.  
"Yes?"

"There aren't enough spots at the table."

"Oh, I'm sorry. You've been so quiet today. I forgot you were here." Alexis looked around the room. They had forgotten she was there. She started feeling sick to her stomach.  
"Um, excuse me. I'm not very hungry. Besides, ya'll probably didn't make enough food for me either." She walked upstairs and slammed her bedroom door. She walked over to her stereo and blasted Hinder. About an hour later there was a knock on the door and Jeff walked in.

"You know you kind of overreacted. It was a stupid little mistake."

"Yea, forgetting your daughter is a little mistake. Let's face it the only mistake was thinking things wouldn't change." She paused when she heard Courtney yelling Jeff's name. "You better go. You're girlfriend might not be able to reach her coat."

"What the hell is your problem Alexis?"

"MY PROBLEM JEFF? I'M NOT THE ONE BEING A COMPLETE JACKASS TO THEIR BEST FRIEND. I'M NOT THE ONE IGNORING OR AVOIDING THEIR BEST FRIEND. I'M NOT THE ONE THAT HAS CHANGED!"

"Whatever, I have to go." Jeff said as he walked out of the room.

Alexis picked up the pillow next to her and threw it against the door as it closed. She grabbed her coat and drove over to her other best friend's house. She knocked twice before the door opened.

"Hey Alex, what's the matter?"

"Shannon, can I ask ya a couple things?"

"Yea, of course, that's what best friends are for."

"Can you tell Jeff that?"

"What?" Shannon asked looking confused.

"Never mind. What do you know about Jeff's new girlfriend, Courtney?"

"Not too much because she is always around and she keeps him busy so we don't see much of him. Why do you ask?"

"Because I know nothing about her. Hell, I didn't even know he had a girlfriend. He hasn't even talked to me since he has been home. Then they came over for supper tonight and she was sitting on top of him. Then, as if my night could get any worse, I walked into the dining room and there were only 6 places set. My family forgot about me! I mean, how screwed up is that? Well, I told them I wasn't even hungry and I went up to my room. Jeff came up about an hour later, not to actually talk or anything, but to tell me that I overreacted. He said it was just a little mistake. Then his girlfriend called and I told him he better go because she might not be able to reach her coat." Shannon burst out laughing.

"I'm guessing she told ya'll how they met." Alexis shook her head.

"Yea, well Jeff didn't find the comment as funny as you did. He actually yelled at me, so I yelled back. I must have really pissed him off because he stormed out of my room."

"I wish I could help you out, but we have been trying to figure him out ourselves. He hasn't really been himself."

"Yea, I mean, he cut his hair, shaved. His hair is actually one color."

"Yea, I know…" Shannon was interrupted by a knock. "Oh, that's Crystal. We were going to watch a movie."

"Don't worry about it. One of us should have a good night." She walked to the door and as soon as she opened it, she was pulled into a hug.

"ALEX! I'm so glad you are here. I miss you."

"Hey Crystal, I'm glad to see you too, but I was just leaving."

"No, please stay. It will be just like old times. C'mon, I rented one of our favorite movies." She reached in her backpack and pulled out _Empire Records_. "Please stay. Shannon and I can have alone time tomorrow night."

"All right, I don't really want to go home right now anyway." Crystal knew about Alexis' family and knew not to ask questions. They sat down and popped in the movie. All three fell asleep before the movie was over.

Alexis woke up around 10:30 the next morning. She walked over to Shannon and whispered in his ear.

"Hey, I'm gonna get going. There is a slight chance that my family is worried." Shannon chuckled.

"Call if you need to talk some more."

"Thanks, tell Crystal I said bye and I'll talk to her later."

"All right, I'll see you later. Love ya Alex."

"Love you too Shan. Bye-bye." He nodded and drifted back to sleep. After she said good-bye to Shannon's parents she drove home. As she drove up to the house she noticed Jeff's car in the driveway. She wanted to drive back to Shannon's, but decided to smooth things over with Jeff. On her way to the living room, she walked past her dad's office area. She heard people talking, so she glanced in too see Jeff talking to her mom. She knew it wasn't right, but she wanted to hear what they were talking about.

"You're sure she isn't here."

"She headed out last night after you left."

"Okay"

"Jeff, you did the right thing. We know how talented you are. Alexis isn't going anywhere or doing anything with her life." Alexis was shocked, but didn't say anything. "She would want you to give up wrestling and stay here with her. You need to forget about…" Alexis couldn't take anymore. She stormed into the office. Jeff and Susan both looked astonished.

"Is that how you feel mom? What? Are you surprised to see me? Yesterday at supper wasn't a fluke? Why didn't you just ship me off to boarding school or something?" She paused and turned to Jeff.

"ASSHOLE!"

"Alexis…"

"No, don't. How could you listen to her?" she screamed pointing at her mother. "You WERE my best friend! You knew everything that she did over the course of my life. How could you?" She walked to the door and turned around. "If everyone thinks that I'll just hold 'em down, then I'll do everyone a favor and leave." She ran to her room with tears streaming down her cheeks. Her knee was killing her, but the only pain she felt was the pain in her heart. Jeff walked in a couple minutes later.

"Alex, let me explain."

"First off, it's Alexis and second, FUCK YOU Jeff Hardy! I don't want to hear your lame ass excuses!" She turned around and slapped him as hard as she could. "Don't worry about me Jeff. I can take care of myself. I've been doing a pretty good job for the last 20 years. Good luck with your new life. I won't be in it to 'hold' ya'll down." She slammed the door in his face and fell against it. After a couple minutes of thinking she grabbed a duffle bag and a suitcase and started packing everything she could. Once she filled both bags she grabbed her backpack and walked out the door. She stopped in the kitchen and jotted a quick note. _"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."_ She left it on the refrigerator for her family to find it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Bank**

"Miss Jacklin, it is nice to see you."

"Hi, um, I would like to withdraw all of my savings account."

"Are you sure? I wouldn't recommend that." Alexis thought for a minute.

"Okay, um, can I take out $1000? And when I get where I'm going can you send me the rest?"

"Yes, of course."

"But I don't want anyone to know where I am."

"Don't worry, we are not allowed to tell other people customer's information."

"Thank you." The teller handed her the money.

"Alexis," she turns around. "Be careful."

"I will thank you. Bye." She walked over to the café and wrote a couple notes to Matt and the rest of her friends. She didn't explain anything, but told them not to worry. Then she wrote a letter to Jeff. She had to tell him how she felt and why she was leaving. She told him how she hated him for being an ass and how he had changed (and not for the better). She walked over and put the letters in the mailboxes and then walked back to her car. As she drove out of Cameron, a single tear slid down her cheek. For the first time she was leaving everything she knew and loved to start her life over. She wasn't sure where she was going, but she knew she wanted to go north. Later on the second day she finally ended up in Wisconsin. While she was driving she noticed a sign for a small diner in a town called Lac La Belle. She decided to stop in the hopes of getting an idea where she could stop. When she pulled into the parking lot, she saw a sign for a waitress position. She walked into the diner and sat at the counter. She noticed a man walking over to her.

"Hello, welcome to Jade's Diner. My name is George. What can I get for you?"

"Actually, I was wondering about the waitress position."

"You aren't from around here are you?"

"No, I'm from North Carolina. If you're concerned about my qualifications, I worked in a small café for 4 ½ years."

"Wow, what brings you to Lac La Belle, Wisconsin?"

"Besides my car, I was just having problems with my family and I needed to get out on my own." George chuckled.

"Can you start tomorrow?"

"Yes, of course, whenever ya'll need me."

"All right, but before I say yes, I need to know one thing."

"Okay" Alexis said nervously.

"What's your name?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Alexis James."

"Don't worry about that. Welcome aboard Miss James. I will need you here tomorrow morning at 8:00."

"All right, thank you so much." She started walking out, but remembered she had no place to go.

"Oh Mr…?"

"Carver"

"Mr. Carver, do you know if there is any place that is renting out?"

"Well, there are a couple girls looking for a roommate. Actually, one of the girls is my daughter. Cassie, could you come here for a moment?" A tall blonde walked over.

"Yea dad"

"This is Alexis James. She is new to town and she is looking for a place to live. I know you and Taylor are looking for a roommate. I'll let you girls talk." They walk over to the booth that Cassie had gotten up from.

"So, where are you from?"

"I'm from North Carolina."

"Oh, wow, this November weather must be a huge shock."

"It's pretty cold, but I knew it would be, so I came prepared." Both girls laughed.

"Um, I'm sorry about Taylor not being here. She is always late."

"That's all right. I have…had a friend like that."

"Had? What happened?"

"Oh, um, we just grew apart." Cassie shook her head. A couple minutes later a girl with shoulder length light brown hair walked in.

"Taye, over here" Cassie yelled to the girl.

"Taye, this is Alexis James. Alexis, this is my best friend and roommate Taylor Brikes."

"Nice to meet you Taylor"

"Yea, nice to meet you also" They said shaking hands. The rest of the afternoon they spent getting to know each other. Cassie and Taylor showed Alexis around town with the last stop being their apartment. They helped Alexis unpack and then went back to the diner for supper. Alexis was becoming very comfortable with these girls. She also met half the town (which isn't hard in a town of 300). Later that night, after everyone had gone to bed, Alexis laid in bed thinking about everything. She started crying and soon fell asleep. The next morning she woke up early and quickly got ready for work. She made it to the diner by 7:00. She knew Mr. Carver said 8, but she figured she would get to know a little more about the diner and how it worked.

"Alexis, what are you doing here so early? You aren't starting until 8." George said when he saw Alexis walk in.

"I know, but I thought I would get used to the diner and get to know how it works around here."

"All right, let's get you started with things." He got her started taking orders and clearing tables. She had a busy morning, but there was no complaining. She was falling in love with the diner and all the people that came in. She had remembered a lot of people from the day before and she was beginning to feel comfortable. It was usually hard for her to feel as comfortable with people as she was. When her shift was over she stuck around and talked to the people at the diner. She had only been there one day and she already felt cared for. She finally left the diner with a complete meal for her, Taylor, and Cassie. After the girls were finished eating, they sat around the table talking about their days. After a couple minutes of silence Cassie decided to ask something that had been bothering her all day.

"Why did you really leave North Carolina?"

"What do you mean?" Alexis asked nervously.

"We mean, why did you really, in detail, leave North Carolina?" Taylor asked.

"Well, it is kind of a long story."

"We have time" Cassie replied with a smile.

"Let me first say that my real name is Alexis Jacklin. I changed it hoping that my family and friends don't find me."

"You don't want your family or friends to find you?" Cassie asked surprised.

"It isn't like I don't want my friends to find me, but…okay…here's the story. When I was 6 I met my best friends. We have been through a lot together. I mean my friend Jeff's mom died when we were 9 and then my friend Shannon's dad was in a huge car accident when we were 12. He was in a coma for 2 years and the doctors said he wouldn't live and he's still alive. There were so many times that we were there for each other. I come from a wealthy family, but I never really fit in with them. I was always hanging with Jeff and Shannon and Jeff's older brother Matt. There were always a lot of guys and I just hung out with them all the time. Well, a couple months ago I realized that I was beginning to see Jeff in a different light. I figured out that I was in love with him. I thought he felt the same, but he had to leave to go work and when he came back a couple days ago he had a girlfriend. He was ignoring me and he had just changed a lot. Well, I heard him talking to my mom and she said that he made the right decision by moving on with his life because I would just bring him down."

"What a jerk!" Taylor said after Alexis finished. Alexis just looked down wiping tears from her eyes.

"You still like him?" Cassie asked quietly. Alexis looked up.

"Yea, of course I do. I love him, not the guy he was when I left, but the guy that he used to be. I don't know if I will ever stop loving him."

"We're sorry Alexis. But don't worry they won't find you up here, even if you hadn't changed your name." All three girls burst out laughing.

From that day on Alexis felt like family. She spent Thanksgiving and Christmas with the Carvers. She thought about her friends, but every day it started hurting less and less, especially when she met Marshall Lovell. He had just moved to Lac La Belle a couple months earlier. They had talked that first day Alexis started working at Jade's and they started going out about a week later. After that they were almost inseparable. Before Alexis knew it, she was falling for Marshall. She still wasn't over Jeff, but she believed she was falling for Marshall. She was proven wrong a couple weeks later when she found out she was pregnant.

"Hey Marshall what are you doing?" Alexis asked as she walked into his apartment.

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Are you leaving?"

"Yea, of course, why wouldn't I leave?"

"What about me?"

"God is everything about you? You expect me to stay here and take care of you and a baby? You have got to be shitting me!"

"But…"

"There is no way in hell I am going to ruin my life because you are stupid!"

"I'm stupid? Are you kidding me? I was the one that wanted to use protection and you said that you didn't have any, but we would be fine."

"Well, then you are still stupid for listening to me. I don't even care. You didn't mean anything to me anyway. Now if you would just show yourself the door I have to finish packing."

"You are such a jerk! Have a nice life Marshall." And with that Alexis shut the door on another person in her life. Alexis wasn't too heartbroken about the breakup though. She knew the whole town was on her side.

"Why am I not more upset about Marshall leaving?" Cassie and Taylor just stood there in shock. They couldn't believe that he had just packed up and left.

"We're sorry Ally." Taylor said thinking about what else to say.

"Maybe you aren't upset because you weren't in love with him."

"What do you mean Cass?"

"Maybe you weren't actually in love with Marshall." Alexis looked at the ground.

"Ally, you didn't love him?" Taylor asked surprised. "I thought you were going to wait until you were in love."

"I was in love." She said trying to convince herself.

"Quit lying to yourself Alexis!" Alexis was shocked. She had never heard Cassie yell. She continued looking at the ground. "Ally, look at me." Alexis looked up. "It's okay to not be over Jeff. He was your first love. You might never get over him."

"Who said I wasn't over him?"

"You can tell Ally, trust us." Taylor said.

"Guys, I don't know what I'm gonna do. I'm scared of everything. I just left everything and everyone I know and love because of this boy. How can I still not be over him?"

"Ally, you love him. It isn't that easy."

"I know, but what am I going to do? I can't go back home now."

"Were you planning on going back?"

"I don't know Taye. I was thinking about going back after a little while, but now what would I say? 'Hey, I got knocked up by some guy that I didn't love and now I have a kid'. There is no way they would accept that."

"If they were really your friends they would."

"I'm so scared. I don't want to go through this alone." She sank onto the couch and started crying. Both Cassie and Taylor walked over and sat next to her.

"Come on Ally, that isn't true."

"Taylor's right Al, you know that we are going to be here for you. Both our families will support you, hell the entire town will help support you. Everyone here loves you Alexis James and you know it."

"How am I going to tell your dad Cass? He's going to kill me."

"What do you mean? He won't kill you. You're like a daugh…okay never mind. He might now that you mention it." All three girls laughed.

The next 9 months were hard for Alexis. Not only did she have terrible morning sickness for over half the day, but she was still working and she was trying to find a small house. The whole town was supporting her throughout the 9 months, but she still felt alone. There were only two people that she thought could really help her through this, but she hadn't talked to either of them for 11 months.

Finally, it was time for Alexis to have the baby. Around 7:00 on August 30th, Cassie and Taylor drove Alexis to the hospital in Oconomowoc (which was the closest city). Five hours and 3 minutes later, Nicole Cameron James was born.

"Congratulations Ally!" Taylor said walking in.

"Yea, she is so gorgeous! Can I hold her?"

"No Cass, are you crazy?" Alexis replied sarcastically.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Almost 3 years later (June)**

"Guys, where are we going?" Adam Copeland asked impatiently. "I'm starving!"

"Yea Shannon, where are we going?" Jeff asked nudging his best friend.

"I saw a sign for this small diner. It says they have good home-cooked meals. I figured it would be better than fast food."

"I agree with Shannon on that. I am getting sick of fast food."

"Of course you are Amy."

"Shut up Matt!" She squealed slugging him on the arm.

"Hey! No hittin' the driver." Jason Reso yelled from his spot in the backseat.

"So, where is this place Shannon?"

"Um, not quite sure Stace, the sign just said follow Highway 16 for a couple miles."

"Well, it is in a town called Lac La Belle."

"How do you know that, Matt?"

"It is on that sign."

As they got to the diner, all 8 stomachs were growling. They walked in and saw a couple empty tables.

"Excuse me," Matt said tapping a waitress on the shoulder.

"Yes, how can I help…" Alexis said turning around recognizing the boys right away. "Um, I'm sorry. I thought ya'll were someone else." She said doing her best to cover up.

"That's all right. I was wondering if we could push those two tables together."

"Yea, sure, I'll be with ya'll in a couple minutes." She said as she walked to the back. _"Holy crap, I knew they were in Wisconsin, but this is nuts. Oh well, Matt didn't recognize me." _ She walked back out carrying a tray of glasses filled with water.

"Hello, welcome to Jade's, my name's Ally and I'll be your waitress. Our special today is our famous Chicken Pot Pie and a slice of cherry cheesecake. Can I get ya'll something to drink?"

"Can I have a cherry Pepsi?" Jeff asked. Ally shook her head without looking up. She couldn't believe that he was sitting right in front of her. She was about to ask the next person what they wanted, but was interrupted.

"Did you grow up down south?"

"Matt!" Amy said exasperated.

"No, um, it's all right. Yea, I was born in North Carolina."

"Oh, I see. What part of North Carolina are you from?"

"Oh, um…" she didn't know what to say, but she didn't have to worry because one of the guys she only knew from TV spoke up.

"Don't listen to him. I'll have a regular Pepsi."

"It would probably be a lot easier for ya'll to just get some pitchers of soda." Ally said

"Adam, why don't we just get 3 pitchers of pop?" Everyone agreed and Shane Helms continued. "All right, we will have one pitcher of cherry Pepsi, one of regular Pepsi, and one of diet Pepsi."

"All right, I have a pitcher of cherry Pepsi, a pitcher of regular Pepsi, and a pitcher of diet Pepsi, is there anything else?" No one said anything. "All right, I'll be right out with those." A couple minutes later Ally walked out with the soda. As she was placing it on the table something caught Shannon's eye. The necklace she was wearing looked really familiar. It had 3 little charms, but one in particular made him recognize her. After Ally took the orders and walked to the back, Shannon excused himself from the table. He walked over to where Alexis was standing.

"Alex?" Alexis recognized the voice, but she hoped he would believe her.

"I'm sorry. You must have me confused with someone else. My name is Ally." She started walking away when Shannon grabbed her arm.

"Where did you get this necklace?" Alexis had completely forgotten she had the necklace on. Before she could answer Shannon spoke up. "You got part of that when you were 13. You were in softball, so your parents got you the medal of St. Christopher. Then you bought the number 6 because it was your favorite number. And that penny…I bought you that penny 4 years ago when you had knee surgery and couldn't play softball anymore. I bought it to make you smile."

"Shannon…"

"I can't believe it's really you!" He pulled her into a hug. "I have been praying for 3 ½ years that every girl I see is going to be you. But obviously I was looking for someone with short, wavy, blonde hair. And you have long, straight dark brown hair now. Oh my gosh! All the guys are going to be so happy to see you!" He started walking back out to the group, but Alexis grabbed his hand.

"No! You can't! Please Shan, you can't tell anyone."

"Why not Alex?"

"I have tried…you just can't."

"Alex, Jeff…and the rest of us have been looking for you. We're worried. I can't keep this a secret. These guys are my best friends and so are you I can't not tell them that you are okay."

"Shannon, please don't tell. There are reasons you didn't find me." She paused for a second trying to hold back the tears. "If you tell anyone I'll just leave again. And I'm happy right now and it would suck to have to leave again. It was hard enough once." Shannon thought for a moment. Finally realizing he wouldn't win and he didn't want to lose her again, he made a stipulation.

"Fine, I promise not to tell if you do one thing." Ally shook her head. "Meet me tonight. I want to talk to you." Ally stared at him.

"Okay, but you have to come alone."

"I'll come alone. Everyone else has to wrestle tonight anyway."

"Okay, meet me at my place at 7:30 tonight. I live at 1736 North 3rd Street. It is a small duplex."

"All right, I'll see you later tonight. It's nice to see you again Alex. I missed you so much." He said as he walked back to the table.

"Shan, where in the hell have you been?" Jeff asked as Shannon sat down.

"Oh, um, I accidentally ran into our waitress on my way to the bathroom and she dropped a pitcher of water. So I helped her clean it up."

"That is so like you Shannon."

"What can I say Shane." He smiled when he saw Ally bring their food. He noticed Stacy looking at him curiously.

"I'm excited for this home-cooked meal."

"Well, here ya'll go. Hope you enjoy the food. Can I get ya'll anything else?" Everyone shook their heads.

"All right, if you need anything just call me over." As the gang finished the meal Ally walked back over.

"How was everything?"

"Oh my gosh! That cheesecake was amazing. I haven't had any this good since Alex made it that one night." Amy said speaking up. Everyone looked up in shock at Amy. Ally looked everyone up and down and finally stopped on Jeff. He was just sitting there looking down at the table. She couldn't tell whether he was mad or just upset.

"Well, here is the check. Just go up to the register when you want to pay. Thank ya'll for stopping at Jade's. Please come again." She set the check on the table next to Matt and walked away.

"Well Matty, looks like you get to pay this one." Jay said smiling at the rest.

"Totally not fair!" Matt said grabbing the check and walking to the register. After they all left Ally breathed a sigh of relief.

"_Wow! That was nuts!"_ She said to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**That night**

"I can't believe one of them recognized you! Why didn't you ask my dad for a break?" Cassie and Taylor had been asking 20 plus questions ever since Ally had gotten back from work.

"I couldn't take a break because I was the only waitress there. Melanie called in sick this morning and I need the money."

"Ally, this is great! You can finally tell them all where you are." Taylor said getting anxious.

"No I can't…"

"What?" Cassie and Taylor yelled together.

"I can't tell them because it took me so long to get over everything. And I am scared of what will happen." Cassie was just about to say something when there was a knock on the door. Taylor went to open the door to find Shannon Moore on the other side.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, is this where Alexis Jacklin lives?"

"No, but you're at the right house. Come on in." She stepped aside and watched as he walked in.

Shannon couldn't believe what he saw when he reached the living room. There were toys strewn all about the room.

"Ally, we gotta go. We'll be here at 8:00 tomorrow. Have a good night."

"Bye Cass, bye Taye." As they walked out they said good-bye to Shannon and shut the door. After about a minute Alexis walked into the living room carrying a little girl. Shannon's eyes widened as he looked from Alexis to the little girl and back to Alexis.

"Go play over there. I put your movie in. I'll be there shortly." Alexis said putting the little girl on the floor. Alexis turned to Shannon.

"Let's sit" Alexis said as she sat at the kitchen table.

"Is she yours?" Alexis shook her head.

"Is she Jeff's?" Alexis let out a slight chuckle.   
"No" Shannon shook his head. Ally noticed a yawn coming from the little girl. "Can you hold on a second while I put her to bed?"

"Yea, mind if I help?" Alexis smiled.

"I would love that Shan. Thank you." She walked over to Nicole. "Sweetie, it's time to go to bed."

"Who are you?" Nicole asked looking at Shannon.

"Nicole Cameron James!"

"Don't worry about it Alex. My name is Shannon. Your mom and I have been friends since we were 6."

"Are you the guy that mommy cries for every night?"

"Nicole, let's go to bed. C'mon. I'll be right back Shan." Alexis walked after the little girl. Ten minutes later she walked back out and sat down again.

"I'm really sorry about that Shannon. Nicole started talking when she was one and she hasn't ever really stopped."

"Like I said, don't worry about it Alex. How old is she?"

"She will be 3 in August."

"What did she mean when she asked if I was the guy that made you cry?" Alexis looked down. She didn't know what to say. "Alex..."

"She hears me at night."

"Why do you cry? Is it because of her dad?"

"No, he is long gone and I was never upset about him."

"Then who…" She cut him off.

"It's Jeff" Shannon was shocked. "Well, it isn't just Jeff. It is just the whole leaving Cameron."

"You didn't have to leave Cameron. You could have lived with me or Jeff."

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't have to leave Cameron just because your parents were stupid. Jeff told me what happened." Alexis looked at Shannon realizing that Jeff had not told anyone what really happened.

"Oh, I see" Shannon realized that something was wrong, but decided to bring it up a little later.

"So how have you been Shan?"

"Pretty good, I've been working with the WWE and soon I'll be getting some TV time." He paused. "Oh and Crystal and I got married a couple months ago."

"Yea, I know. I read it online." She noticed the confused look on Shannon's face. "I keep track of you and the rest of the guys. I have something for you." She walked over to the desk and pulled out an envelope.

"Here" she said handing him an envelope.

"What is it?"

"It isn't much, just a little money, a card, and a letter. The letter tells you a lot of information about what happened. I know I should have sent it earlier, but I was too scared and I was afraid that you would be ashamed of me."  
"Alex, you know I can't and won't ever be ashamed of you. You're my best friend. I cannot accept the money either."

"No, please keep the money. And how can you still say that after almost four years of not talking?"

"Because I know you and while it hurt that you just up and left I know there is a good reason." Alexis just sat there. "Why did you leave Alex? And I want the truth." Alexis looked surprised.

"Well, you remember everything that happened the night before I left?" Shannon shook his head and let Alexis continue. "Well, I took it hard because I was in love with Jeff. Before ya'll left that August, Jeff and I had started gettin' closer. So I was really excited when he came back. And then he introduced Courtney and my heart broke. Well, after I left your house that morning, Jeff was at my house. I wanted to go back to your house and avoid Jeff, but I couldn't bring myself to leave again. When I got inside I saw Jeff talkin' to my mom. I overheard her say that he made the right decision in movin' on with his life. She said that I would just bring him down and ruin his chance of happiness. She told him I wasn't goin' anywhere or doin' anything with my life and he was right to leave me behind." Alexis couldn't go on. She broke down reliving the events of that day.

"Alex, I'm so sorry. I didn't know. Why would…how could…" He trailed off knowing that yelling would not help Alexis. Alexis looked up and saw anger in Shannon's eyes. In all her years of knowing him, never had he looked this angry.

"I don't want to talk about it. I wrote a lot of answers in that letter. You can show people, but you can't tell them I personally gave it to you." Shannon just shook his head. After a short silence Shannon spoke up.

"Why did you move to Wisconsin? Why here?"

"I moved up here because no one would have thought to look for me here. Why would a southern girl move up to freezing cold Wisconsin? It just made sense." Shannon nodded.

"So, are you just working at the diner?"

"No, I'm also a part-time manager. I have been taking some business classes for about a year and a half too."

"Wow!" Was all Shannon could say.

"I have to do all that just to support Nicole. She's my life now."

"Well, it seems like you have done a great job in raising her. She's a very smart girl. She's adorable too."

"Thank you" they continue talking about everything that is going on in their lives. Shannon tries to keep Jeff out of the conversation. Around 11:00 Shannon's cell phone starts ringing. He looks at the ID and then back up at Alexis.

"Just answer it Shan. It's okay, I promise."

"Hello" Shannon said flipping open the phone.

"Shan, where are you?"

"I just went for a drive. I'll be back to the hotel soon. Don't worry about me mom." Alexis could hear Jeff laugh on the other end. Her heart sank. She hadn't heard him laugh in four years and she missed it. She missed him.

"Alex, I have to go." Shannon said interrupting her thoughts. She hadn't even heard him hang up.

"Yea, you should go if you have to wrestle tomorrow" He headed towards the door.

"Shan…"

"Don't worry Alex, I won't tell anyone."

"Thank you. Leaving once was hard enough. I don't think I can face Jeff yet either."

"Like I said, don't worry. All I'm asking is that you call or write more often." With a hug and a kiss on the cheek, Shannon walked out the door.

"Love you Shan" Alexis yelled.

"Love you too Alex." After Shannon's car was out of site Alexis walked back inside, locked the door, and went to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The whole drive back to the hotel Shannon kept thinking about what Alexis had told him. Instead of going to his own room he walked over to Jeff's. Finally, after a couple minutes of waiting the door to Jeff's room flung open.

"We need to talk" was all Shannon could say as he walked past Jeff.

"All right" Jeff said looking slightly confused at his best friend.

"I've been thinking a lot about Alex lately. Why did she leave again?"

"She didn't belong with her family. She couldn't take the crap anymore." For the first time Shannon noticed Jeff could not look him in the eye.

"Jeff, tell me the truth and don't say you did because you can't look me in the eye." Jeff just stared at Shannon in shock. No one had ever figured out he was lying.

"Um, well, it is my fault Alex left." He waited for Shannon to say something, but when he got no response he went on. "The day that Alex left I had been talking to her mom. Wait, okay, I guess it sort of started before we left that August. I was falling in love with her, but her mom kept telling me that there was nothing for the two of us. I didn't believe her because Alex was going to college on a softball scholarship. Then when she got hurt and I found out she wasn't going anywhere I started thinking. Her mom kept telling me that I should just forget about her because she wasn't going to do anything with her life and all she was doing was looking for an easy way to live her life. Her mom's words kept echoing in my head and I couldn't escape the thoughts of what she said being true. Then I met Courtney and the rest is history. I had no idea that Alex was listening to my conversation with her mom. She ran in, yelled at her mom and then she yelled at me. She ran to her room and I tried to explain but she wouldn't listen to me. The next thing I know she had left. She wrote me a letter explaining why she left." He pulled a worn out letter from his back pocket. Shannon hadn't realized how much he read that letter.

**Flashback (Almost 4 years ago)**

"Hey Mr. Hardy, come to pick up your mail?" Jeff nodded his head. "Here you are Mr. Hardy. Have a nice day."

"Thank you" Jeff said walking out with his mail. He flipped through the usual fan letters and bills until one particular envelope caught his eye. He stared at the envelope for a couple minutes before he opened it. It just had his name on the front in very familiar handwriting. He tore the envelope and began reading.

'_Dear Jeff,_

_This past week has been hell for me. When you left in August, I thought there was something more happening between us. I finally realized how much you meant to me and not just as a friend. I fell in love with you. It broke my heart when you left because I was afraid of what might happen to you in the ring, but I was so proud of you. You are…were…are important to me. When we talked on the phone I forgot about everything that was going on back home. You made me forget my problems. As soon as I found out that you were coming home I was ecstatic. You can ask Shannon or Tracy or any of the guys. You were all I talked about for two weeks. When I saw you in the airport last week, my heart literally skipped a beat. When I was in your arms I felt like there were no problems in my world. Then you introduced Courtney and my heart sank. It didn't break because I thought there still might be a chance for us. But as the week went on I could feel my heart breaking piece by piece until it crashed to pieces this morning. When I heard you talking to my mom I thought I would die. Hell, I wanted to die. You were the reason I kept going day after day. You were my reason to live. But I knew I couldn't bring myself to die so I figured I would just leave. I don't know where I'm going, but I am getting as far away from my family, from Cameron, and from you. I **HATE** the person you have become. We have always been close, but you have just pushed me away. You have definitely changed and not for the better. Take a good hard look in the mirror and open your eyes Jeffrey. No one knows you anymore and that is what hurts me the most. I will **ALWAYS LOVE YOU JEFF HARDY**, but it will never be for the person you have become. My heart is here in Cameron and with you, but I can't live a lie. I can't keep pretending that everything is fine. Have a great life and don't ever forget me because I will** NEVER** forget you. _

_Sincerely and with all my love,_

_Alex'_

Jeff couldn't believe what he was reading. He ran to his car and drove as fast as he could to the Jacklin residence. When he got to the door he noticed that there was no one home, but he knew exactly where the extra key was hidden. When he got in he booked it up the stairs and up to Alexis' room. As he opened the door memories of their childhood came flooding back. That was when he realized everything had changed. He took his cell phone out and dialed Alexis' number. After a couple seconds he heard a ring coming from the bed. As he walked over he saw Alexis' phone and a picture of the two of them a couple weeks before he left in August. On the back of the picture Alexis had written: 'I knew you would come. I will never forget you and never stop loving the guy in this picture.'

Jeff was shaken from his thoughts by Shannon's fist connecting with his face. He fell back onto the bed. Shannon walked out of the room without saying anything. A couple minutes later he walked back in with a bag of ice.

"I'm sorry Jeff." He said as he threw the bag at him.

"Don't be sorry Shannon. I lied to you for 4 years. I deserved it."

"You're right Jeff, but I didn't hit you just for me. Why would you lie to me?"

"I don't know Shan. I didn't want to believe that I was the real reason that Alex left. I was a jerk to her and I felt horrible. I wish I knew where she was. I want to apologize and tell her how I actually felt."

"What do you mean?"

"I loved her so much, hell, I still love her. Courtney and I broke up that next day. I thought Alex would call. I would have told her everything. I would try and explain how much I wanted to be with her. I screwed up really bad, didn't I?"

"Yea, you did."

"I don't know what to do Shannon."

"I can't tell you what to do Jeff, but I can ask you to come to breakfast with me tomorrow. I want to try and help you take your mind off of Alex. I know it is hard for you, I know how much you cared for her." Jeff looked up at Shannon. "Jeff, are you going to be okay?"

"Yea, eventually, but I will. We should go to bed. And I will definitely go to breakfast tomorrow. Where are we going?"

"Let's go back to that diner. They had amazing food!"

"All right, that sounds good. The waitress seemed really nice."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. I haven't thought about any other girl like I thought of her. She made me, I don't know. I didn't totally forget about Alex, but I didn't think about her as much. I thought the waitress was kind of familiar too."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**The next day**

Alexis sat in the back waiting for George to open the diner. She had gotten there a little earlier than she usually did, but she had a lot on her mind. She couldn't sleep knowing that Jeff wasn't too far away. She couldn't get Jeff's laugh out of her head. She hadn't heard it in such a long time, but she had never forgotten it. She was also happy that he looked like he did before Courtney. She didn't want it any other way.

"Ally, there is a group here for you now."

"All right, thanks George." She walked out to the front only to come face to face with Shannon, Jeff, Matt, and Amy. She paused for a second and then realizing they were staring continued.

"Welcome back to Jade's. Are there only four today?" Matt nodded. "All right, if you just want to take a seat right over there, I will be with you in a minute." She walked over to George who just sat there smirking. "You knew!"

"I'm sorry Ally, but it is kind of funny." He said between chuckles.

"Yea, yea, laugh it up chuckles." She walked back out with glasses of water. "Here you go." She said as she placed the glasses next to each person.

"Thank you" Jeff said as she set his down. She smiled and turned to Shannon who was grinning ear to ear.

"All right, what can I get ya'll today?" She said trying not to stare at Jeff, who was staring directly at her.

"I'll have a ham and cheese omelet with hash browns, bacon, and….um. Do you have grapefruit juice?" Matt asked looking up from the menu

"Yes we do."

"All right, I'll have one of those."

"I will have a bacon, egg, and cheese croissant and hash browns. And I would like an orange juice."

"Oh, that sounds really good Amy, but I'll have that on a, um."  
"On like a muffin type of thing?"

"Yea, that's it, but I want a Sprite instead of an orange juice."

"Shannon! That's disgusting. It is 8:00 in the morning and you want pop?"

"And what can I get for you?" Alexis asked looking directly into Jeff's eyes. They both sat there until Alexis turned her head.

"I will have scrambled eggs, sausage, toast with grape jelly, and grape juice."

"All right, I'll go put your order in and it will be ready in about 20 minutes." She walked away. A couple minutes later, as she was standing behind the counter, Jeff walked over and leaned against it.

"Excuse me, Ally…I was wondering if you aren't too busy if you wouldn't mind sitting with my friends and I."

"Um, well, I am work…"  
"Ally, you're fired." Alexis turned around to see George staring at her.

"George? Are you serious?"

"No, but there's no one here and Melanie is here this morning. So, go take the day off. You are not working anymore today." Alexis looked over to Jeff and shook her head.

"Sure, I can sit with ya'll. I will be over when your food…"  
"Ally, you are not working right now. I will bring the food over for them and I will bring you something also."

"All right, if you insist." She followed Jeff back to the table. He pulled her chair out for her and waited until she sat down. She couldn't believe he was doing this. It was just as she remembered. "Well, you are quite the southern gentlemen." Jeff just sat there blushing. He didn't know why this girl could make him blush. He was very comfortable around her and he wanted to get to know her.

"Let me introduce you to everyone." Jeff said when she sat down. "Well, my name is Jeff, this is my older brother Matt, his girlfriend Amy, and that is my best friend Shannon."

"It's nice to meet ya'll."

"So, tell us a little bit about yourself Ally." Matt said breaking the short silence.

"Um, well, let's see. I was born in North Carolina and I moved up here about 4 years ago. I have a 2 ½ year old daughter named Nicole."

"Why did you move up here?" Amy asked looking at her suspiciously.

"There were difficulties with my family and so I decided to take control of my own life. I'm not sure why I chose Wisconsin, but that is where I drove."

"That works. So, you have a daughter. You and your husband…"

"I'm not married." Alexis said interrupting Jeff. She didn't want him to think nothing could happen.

"Oh, I see."

"Hey Ally, we were wondering if you would like to come to the show tonight."

"I would love to Shannon, but I can't."

"Why not?" Shannon was not going to take no for an answer. He knew that Ally needed to spend time with Jeff if they were ever going to find out who she really was.

"I can't find a babysitter this late. My friends are going out of town this afternoon and I have no one else."

"Just bring her with. We all like little kids. It would be a lot of fun." Matt said trying to persuade Ally. He knew that Jeff liked her; he could see it in his eyes. Alexis sat there thinking.

"All right, I will come with ya'll. I like watching wrestling and it should be fun." They all smiled. Shannon was grinning from ear to ear that didn't go unnoticed by Alexis. She knew what he was doing and she just prayed that he hadn't said anything. They sat there for a while longer talking about wrestling and the everyone's childhood.

"Okay Ally, we've all told you a little about our childhood. Now, it is definitely your turn." Amy said.

"Well, I grew up in North Carolina and my parents had money, but I just didn't get along with them. We argued all the time and there was never any peace between us. My childhood would have sucked if I didn't have some of my friends. I miss my friends a lot, but I just can't let them know where I am. I don't think they would be very happy with the decisions I have made and the fact that I have a kid. They would probably be very mad at me for leaving."

"I don't think they would be mad at you for having a kid. They would probably find it amazing that you have taken care of yourself and a child for almost 3 years by yourself." Jeff said staring intently at Ally. She could feel his eyes penetrating her very soul, but she couldn't help but stare back.

Jeff sat there in wonderment. How could this girl do this to him? The last time he felt this was over 4 years ago when there was something between him and Alex. He felt he knew this girl so well for having just met her.

"Yea, maybe that is true, but…"

"Wow, look at what time it is!" Shannon said interrupting the conversation. "I can't believe it is already 11:00. We've been sittin' here for 3 hours talking and eating."

"George is great with just bringing food out to people, even if they don't ask for it." Alexis yelled into the back.

"Well, I guess we should be getting back to the arena." Matt said looking at the rest. He grabbed Amy's hand and they walked over to the register. George walked over.

"Don't worry about it. I'll just take it out of Ally's next paycheck." Matt and Amy heard a gasp behind them. "I'm just kidding Ally. This was all on the house. Any friends of Ally's are welcome here. We don't see a lot…"

"If you guys need to get back, I should go get Nicole. If you really need to go, I can just…"

"I'll ride with you if that's okay."

"I would love that Jeff. Thank you." They walked over to Alexis' car and drove over to her apartment.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"You live here?" Jeff asked.

"Yea, it isn't much, but it works nicely for me and Nicole. Do you want to come in or wait in the car?"

"I'll come in if that's okay."

"Yay, of course it's okay. I have to change anyway." They got out of the car and walked to the door. Alexis reached for the door, but it opened before she could grab it.

"Mommy!" A tiny little girl ran out the door and into Alexis.

"Hey baby girl, how are you?" Alexis said as she picked Nicole up.

"I'm go…" Nicole stopped abruptly when she noticed Jeff standing beside her mother. Alexis noticed this and looked at Nicole.

"Hunny, this is mommy's friend Jeff. We are going to go hang out with him." She turned to Jeff. "Jeff, this is my daughter Nicole." Jeff reached his hand out.

"It's nice to meet you Nicole. I've heard a lot about you." Nicole looked at his hand and then slapped it.

"High five" she yelled. Jeff and Alexis laughed.

"I see Aunt Taylor has showed you something new." Nicole just smiled. They all walked into the house. "Hey Cass, Taylor" she said greeting her friends. "Guys, this is Jeff Hardy, Jeff these are my best friends, Cassie and Taylor."

"It's nice to meet you two." Jeff walked over and shook their hands.

"It is nice to meet you also Jeff." Taylor said getting up. "What are you doing Ally? I thought you had to work until 2:00?"

"I was suppose to, but George told me I had the day off and then Jeff and his friends invited me and Nicole to come hang out with them before their show."

"Um, Ally, do you mind if I use your bathroom?" Jeff asked.

"Yea, it is right down the hall to the right. It's the second door." Jeff walked down the hallway. "Nicole, go grab your coat, 2 toys, and 2 books that you want to take with us." Nicole ran to her room in complete happiness. She loved road trips.

"Okay, Ally spill it. What is going on?" Cassie was in complete shock.

"Yea, isn't that the Jeff Hardy?" Alexis shook her head. "What the hell?"

"I don't know. You remember how I told you that I told Shannon everything…" both girls shook their heads. "Well, he came back today with Jeff, Matt, and Amy and he didn't say anything and I am pretty sure they still don't know, but Jeff asked if I would come sit with them if I wasn't busy. That is when George told me I wasn't working today. Then Shannon invited me to their show and I do like wrestling and I couldn't say no. I miss them all so much."

"Well, I am glad that you are going. You need this time with your friends, even if they don't know that it is you."

"Yea, I know you are probably happy about this Taye." Before they could say anything else Jeff walked back out.

"Well, we better get going Cass. We should probably head out as early as we can." Taylor walked over to Alexis and gave her a hug. "Have fun" she said with a smile. Cassie walked over and gave her a hug.

"We'll see you in a couple days. Tell my dad to quit giving you so much time off. It isn't good for his business. Everyone likes you too much. Jeff, it was nice to meet you."

"It was nice to meet ya'll too." Cassie and Taylor walked into Nicole's room to say good-bye and then they left.

"Well, I'm going to hop in the shower quick. Feel free to grab something from the refrigerator or turn the TV on, make yourself at home." She walked into her bedroom. Nicole ran out a couple seconds later.

"Wanna play with me?" Jeff looked down at her. He hadn't realized he had been staring where Alexis had been.

"Sure what are we going to play?"

"Let's color." She ran over to the table and grabbed a crayon and some paper. Jeff followed and sat down next to her. She handed him the paper and pointed at the crayons.

"What color do you think I should use?" Nicole looked at the colors. It took her a while to pick one, but as soon as she gave him the crayon he started drawing a picture. 15 minutes later Alexis walked out to see her daughter and Jeff talking quietly and coloring. Nicole was doing most of the talking, but it didn't seem to bother Jeff. He just sat there listening and drawing. After a couple minutes Nicole noticed her mother watching them.

"Momma, look at my piture!" She was very excited. "Jeff says it's good. Can we put it on the frigerator?"

"Of course we can put it on the refrigerator. Let's do that now." She walked over to the refrigerator with Nicole and handed her a magnet. Nicole wanted to put it up on the freezer door, so Alexis picked her up and held her so she could reach. Jeff just sat in the chair watching this girl he had just met. There was something familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"What did you color Jeff?"

"Um, it was nothing."

"Oh come on Jeff, you saw Nicole's drawing." Jeff picked up his sheet of paper and turned it so Alexis could see it. It was a picture of Nicole. Alexis couldn't believe it. "That's amazing Jeff. You are really talented."

"Yea, well, I love to draw. It really isn't anything special. It was just a quick drawing." Alexis had known Jeff loved to draw, but he had never let her see anything that he did. He went into his bag and took out a folder. He opened it up to show about 20 drawings. She sat down next to him.

"Do you mind if I look at them?" She figured he would say no, but she knew she had to ask.

"Yea, I guess so. I haven't showed anyone. Some of these are from high school, but I have started drawing again recently." He handed her the folder. She started flipping through the drawings. She flipped through until one caught her eye. It was a drawing of a girl.

"Who is this?" Alexis knew who it was, but she needed to hear it from him.

"Oh, that was one of my best friends. She was an amazing girl."

"Did she die?"

"No, we um, we had some problems and it was the last straw for her. She left Cameron about four years ago and I haven't heard anything from her." Alexis kept flipping through the drawings. When she pulled a few out of the folder a picture fell to the ground. She picked it up and saw that it was the picture of her and Jeff that she had left on her bed the day she left.

"Is this her?" Jeff nodded his head and then looked down. "I'm sorry, I'm being really nosey."  
"No, it's all right. This is just a little hard for me. I miss her a lot and I didn't even get to tell her how I really feel."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I never got to tell her how much I truly loved her. She meant so much to me and I made the biggest mistake of my life. I let her go and I don't think I will ever forgive myself. Only two other people know why she left and she is one of them." Tears began forming in Jeff's eyes. He brushed them away quickly not wanting Alexis to see them.

"Jeff, it is okay to miss her. I know that I miss North Carolina and I haven't been there for a couple years. I miss my friends more than anything."

"Why don't you go back?" Alexis was caught off guard.

"I'm a little scared of what they would think of me. I haven't talked to any of them in such a long time and now with Nicole, I just get nervous."

"If they can't handle the fact that you have a beautiful daughter, then they weren't really ever your friends."  
"Thanks Jeff. We should probably get going. The others are probably thinking we drove off the face of the earth." Jeff chuckled. He picked up his bag and headed for the door. Nicole was right beside him tugging on his leg.

"Tan you tarry me?"

"Nicole Cameron James, you are old enough to walk out there yourself."

"No, it's all right. I don't mind at all." He bent down and picked Nicole up. All three walked out the door and got in the car. Nicole fell asleep within the first five minutes of the drive, so Jeff and Alexis had plenty of time to get to know each other.

"Okay, so I know that you know some things about me, now it is definitely your turn Mr. Hardy." Alexis said looking over at Jeff.

"Well, there isn't too much to tell. I was born in Cameron, North Carolina. My mom died when I was 9. My dad was always there for me and Matt. I love to wrestle, but it isn't the only thing that I love. I love to paint, write poetry, music, and ride dirt bikes. I'm extreme and sadly that is probably what is going to kill me."

"Well, I hope it doesn't kill you anytime in the next 30 years." They both laughed. They finally made it to the arena about half an hour later. Jeff got out of the car and grabbed Nicole from the backseat. They walked over to the entrance and Jeff pulled out his id and a couple backstage passes for Alexis and Nicole. She followed him in and watched how so many people greeted him. She was so proud of him. He had always wanted to be a professional wrestler and now his dream had come true. Matt and Jeff had sure come a long way from their backyard wrestling league. She hadn't seen Jeff wrestle live since OMEGA and she was growing excited. They finally made it to the dressing room where other wrestlers were getting ready. Jeff introduced her and Nicole who had just woken up. She had never been happier than when she was around Jeff and his friends. They spent the entire night hanging out except when Jeff and Matt had to wrestle. Alexis watched from backstage and couldn't believe how good they had become. Alexis drove back that night with a smile on her face. Jeff was coming to pick her up for breakfast in the morning and she couldn't wait. She fell asleep and dreamt of Jeff.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**The next morning**

Jeff drove up to Alexis' house. He was excited to see her again. He hadn't been able to think of anything else. He walked up to the door and knocked. Alexis came out a couple minutes later.

"Hey" Jeff said barely audible.

"Hello" she smiled and they walked to the car. "So, I had a lot of fun last night. That was really amazing. You're friends are extremely nice as well."

"Well, I am glad you had fun last night. It was really nice of you to come. Everyone kept talking about you. So, where are we going to go for breakfast?" Alexis smiled. She gave him directions. Jeff pulled up to the diner. "Wait, don't get out. We aren't eating here." She walked in and about five minutes later she walked back out with a basket and a blanket.

"Okay, so where are we going?" Alexis smiled and buckled up. She gave him some more directions and they ended up driving to a secluded lake. It was a beautiful spot. "Wow, this is amazing Ally. How did you find it?"

"After I found out I was pregnant and Nicole's father left, I just started walking and one day I ended up here. When I am having a hard day or I just need to get away I come here. It is my special spot."

"I use to have one of those, but with everything that happened I don't go there too often anymore."

"Bring back too many memories?"

"Yea, it does. I remember Shannon, Alex, that girl, and I would walk down to this pond by my house and we just sat there for hours. Sometimes we didn't even talk, we just sat. After my mom died I ran over to Alex's house and then we walked over to the pond. We sat there all day and not once did she say anything. For an entire day she sat next to me on this tire swing not saying anything. Finally around five I told her that she didn't have to stay anymore and you know what she said to me?" Alexis knowing exactly what she had said shook her head. "She said, 'Jeff Hardy, if you didn't want me to stay here with you until you went home you wouldn't have come to get me. And now that you've got me here, you aren't going to get rid of me.' I couldn't believe she had said it. It was the first time in a couple days that I had smiled. She always knew how to make me smile. I could never stay mad at her long." Alexis remembered that day well. It was the first time she had seen Jeff cry. "That girl had seen everything when it came to me and my family. She was always there for Shannon and me if we had problems with our families, but never once did she tell us to suck it up. Her family life wasn't that good. It wasn't that her family hit her or anything, but I don't know how she was that strong of a person. She went through a lot having to deal with her family issues. She was completely different than they were and they didn't approve of it. I'm sorry. Alex probably wouldn't appreciate me spilling everything about our relationship and her family life to a person that I just met." Alexis sat there thinking. He was right, she probably wouldn't have been happy if he had done that with someone else, but this was making her a lot more comfortable and it also reminded her why she loved this boy.

"Seeing as all you can do is talk about this girl, tell me a little bit about her." Jeff blushed.

"I'm sorry I keep bringing her up."

"It's okay, but I just want to know more about this person you keep talking about."

"Okay, um, we met on the first day of first grade. She was sitting by herself in the front seat of the bus and Shannon and I asked to sit with her. She wasn't having a good day because when we got on the bus she was crying."

**Flashback (15 years)**

"Why are you crying?" Jeff asked bluntly. Alexis just looked at him with tear-filled eyes.

"My momma was supposed to bring me to school, but Ms. Hannah said that she had an important meeting to go to. I have never been to school and I am scared because I don't know anyone." Jeff looked at the girl sitting next to him.

"That ain't true. You know me and Shannon. I just went there yesterday with my mom and pop and it isn't scary at all." The bus pulled up to the school a couple minutes later. Shannon and Jeff got off the bus first and waited for Alexis. As soon as she got off the bus they both grabbed her hands and they walked into the school together.

"We were inseparable after that. I am pretty sure her family wasn't too happy about her making friends with us, but it wasn't until we were older that they didn't want us hanging out anymore. The best part about Alex was that she had her own mind and she never cared what anyone thought of her. Well, obviously she cared about what I thought or she wouldn't have left. She was just an amazing person with an amazing heart and an incredible personality." Alexis felt tears welling up in her eyes. She had never known exactly how Jeff had felt. She wanted to tell him that it was her, but she was too scared. She blinked back the tears.

"What did she look like?"

"You saw the picture. She was about 5'7" with short blonde hair. It was really wavy, but you couldn't really tell how wavy because it was always up in a ponytail or a bun. She was sort of a tomboy, but not that extreme. She didn't have a lot of guys eyeing her up, but I thought she was one of the prettiest girls in the school. She was nice to everyone and most people liked her. There was one group of girls that didn't like her, but that was because they thought everyone should have been paying them the attention that Alex was getting. She loved to play softball and she was good at it. She was an amazing shortstop with a great arm and an even better swing. She was set to go play for a Division II school, but she had hurt her knee in her last year of high school. She kept playing after she hurt it and practically annihilated every muscle and tendon in the knee area. She had surgery over the summer and she was told she wouldn't be able to play again. It was probably one of the few times that I had ever seen that girl cry."

"Wow, you must have really loved her."

"Why do you say that?"

"The way you talk about her, the way your face lights up when you think of something to say about her. Your eyes give you away Jeff Hardy."

"Yea, Alex always told me that." They sat in silence for a little bit while they ate, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. For Alexis it brought back so many wonderful memories and for Jeff it brought the realization that he was going to be able to get over Alexis and not have bad memories when he thought about her. They sat around for another hour until Jeff had to head back to the hotel so they could leave for their next stop on the wrestling show circuit. When they got to Alexis' house, they sat in the car for a couple minutes.

"Thanks for everything Jeff. This has been a great 2 days."

"Yea, it has been a lot of fun. Thanks for listening to me go on and on about Alex. It couldn't have been too much fun, but I think I really needed it."

"Jeff, I didn't mind. I like to listen to other people and get to know the types of people they are friends with. If you ever need to talk, just give me a call." She handed him a piece of paper with her cell phone number on it. Before she could get out of the car Jeff grabbed her arm and pulled her close.

"Thank you. It was nice getting to know you. He kissed her on the cheek and handed her a piece of paper with his number on it. She got out of the car and stood in the driveway as Jeff drove away. She grabbed out her cell and dialed his number.

"Hello?" Jeff said.

"I just wanted to make sure it wasn't a bogus number. And you don't have to worry, mine isn't bogus either." With that she hung up the phone and walked inside.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next couple weeks were amazing. She couldn't help but smile every day. She would call Jeff every other day and he would call her the days she didn't call him. She loved talking to him. She got to know him all over again and she was happy. Taylor and Cassie had never seen her happier.

"Hey Ally, are you going to be inviting Jeff to Nicole's birthday party?" Taylor asked winking at Alexis.

"Actually, I was thinking about maybe, possibly, having a surprise party for him too."

"Oh yea, I forgot it was his birthday too."

"I think that is an awesome idea Ally. That way you will definitely get to see him. He'll have to come." Cassie said getting all excited.

"Well, first I have to talk to Shannon or Matt and make sure they can come up here. They are always so busy wrestling and everything…" she was interrupted by the ringing of Alexis' cell phone. "One second guys…" she said as she picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Alex" Alexis got scared for a second, but relaxed when she realized it was Shannon.

"Hey Shan, what's up?"

"Oh, nothin' much, I was just returning your phone call."

"I almost forgot that I called you."

"Well, now I feel so special."

"You should, you are the only one who knows the truth."

"Yea, about that, when are you going to tell Jeff and the rest of the gang?" Alexis froze on the other end. "Alexis…"

"I don't know Shannon. Everything is going perfect right now. I don't want to screw that up."

"Why would you screw it up? I don't think anyone would be mad. They would be happy to have you back in their lives."

"But I am back in their lives, just not as Alexis Jacklin. Can we please drop this right now? We talk about it every time you call me."

"Yea, if you really want to."

"Thank you. I do want to tell everyone, but I haven't found a good time yet."

"Okay, if you say so. Now, what did you want?"

"Please don't be mad Shan."

"Don't worry, I'm not mad."

"Okay" Alexis said not sounding so convinced. "Well, I was just wondering if you guys were going to be busy on the 31st of August."

"Um, actually, I think we have a couple days off. We were just going to be going home. Why?"

"Well, I was thinking about having a birthday party for Nicole and seeing as Jeff's is the same day…"

"Ahh, you want to have a party for your daughter and boyfriend."  
"Okay, first, Jeff is not my boyfriend and second, I think it would be nice to have you guys come to my daughter's 3rd birthday party."

"Well, if you put it that way, then we really have no choice but to come."

"Thanks. You have no idea how much this is going to mean to Nicole and to me. I'm excited to see you guys again."

"Yea, I know you are excited to see Jeff, but I actually have to go. I'll give you a call later this week to talk about how this party is going to go."

"All right, I'll talk to you later Shannon."

"Love you Alex. Bye."

"Love you too Shan. Bye." She hung up the phone with a big smile.

"Well, what did he say?" Taylor asked.  
"He said that they would definitely come to the party. Shannon is going to call me back to discuss the details."

Shannon called later that week and they discussed everything. He was going to let Matt and a couple other people in on the surprise and then they were going to tell Jeff that they had to go to Wisconsin to see Alexis. They weren't going to tell him about the party at all. They wanted it to be a huge surprise. Alexis was getting more and more excited the closer the time came. It was so hard for her not to say anything to Jeff, but Shannon had told her that Jeff thought they were going to be surprising her as well.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**A couple months later (August)**

Alexis sat in the kitchen with Cassie and Taylor waiting for everyone to come back. George had taken Nicole out for the morning so Alexis could set everything up for the party. She didn't know there was a party and she didn't know that Jeff and the others were coming up either. Alexis knew that Jeff and the rest of the gang were going to be there soon and she was growing more and more excited. She hadn't seen Jeff for about a month and everyone else for two months and she was beginning to miss them. She was drug out of her thoughts by a car honking. She looked out the window and saw Jeff getting out of the car. She bolted out of her seat and ran outside. The last time she saw Jeff was about a month ago when he surprised her for a day. He had the day off and they were in Chicago so he drove up for the day. They had done a lot of talking and they both wanted something out of their friendship. They had fallen for each other and they both wanted more. As soon as she made it out the door Jeff was ready to catch her. He pulled her in for a hug and he didn't want to let go.

"Hey, I missed you." He whispered into her ear.

"I missed you too. Happy birthday" she said with a smile.

"Thanks, but I don't want to get older. I want to stay 23."

"Well, you can't. I know, it sucks, but that is how it works."

"Yea, well, you can't say anything because you just turned 23."

"I know I did, but still. It hasn't been too exciting yet."

"Yea, but just think 24 is probably going to be even more boring. So, are you surprised to see me?"

"Yes, I can't believe you are actually standing right here. I've missed you so much."

"Hey, haven't you missed us too?" Shannon said pretending to be a little sad.

"Oh, of course I missed you all." She went over and hugged Shannon and then continued on to Matt and Amy. "Well, I think we should all head inside before it starts raining." They all headed inside with Jeff and Alexis bringing up the rear. When Jeff walked inside he noticed a banner hanging above the door. The sign read 'Happy Birthday Nicole and Jeff!' Jeff couldn't believe he was reading this.

"Are you serious? You knew I was coming, didn't you?" Alexis looked at Jeff and shook her head.

"Yea, I planned everything out."

"Oh, you are good. You are definitely the best. Thank you so much, this is going to be one of the best birthdays ever." Jeff was slowly but surely getting over Alex. Ally was definitely helping him. He hadn't forgotten about her, but he wasn't thinking about her every minute of everyday. He was shaken from his thoughts by the sound of a car door slamming.

"Okay, they are here now guys. Everyone hide, this is going to be surprise for Nicole, so when she turns the lights on yell 'Happy Birthday'." Alexis shut the lights off and went to stand by Jeff. A couple minutes later the front door opened.

"Mommy…" Nicole started yelling. "Grandpa, where's mommy?" George looked down at the little girl.

"I don't know Nicole, maybe you should turn some lights on so we can see if she left a note or anything." Nicole nodded and ran over to turn on the lights. As soon as she did everyone in the room yelled.

"Happy Birthday Nicole" a big smiled formed on the little girls face. She looked around and noticed her mom standing next to the couch.

"Momma!" she ran over and jumped into Alexis' waiting arms.

"Happy birthday baby girl." Alexis whispered into her daughter's ear. "Did you and Grandpa and Grandma have fun today?"

"Yes, they took me to the zoo and to the park. And then it started raining and they decided that we should come home."

"Wow, you did a lot."

"Jeffy…" she completely ignored the last comment from her mom when she saw Jeff next to her mom.

"Hey Shorty, how are you?"

"I'm good. It's my birthday today."

"Really?" Jeff said pretending to be stunned. "I didn't know that."

"Yes you did silly. Momma told you the last time you were here."

"Oh, how could I forget that?" The little girl smiled.

"Tan you put me down?" Jeff nodded and then set her down gently. She walked over to Alexis. "Tan we open presents?" Alexis smiled at her daughter.

"Yes, it is your birthday, so we can open presents and then we will eat." She grabbed Nicole's hand and walked over to the couch. She sat down next to Jeff and pulled Nicole onto her lap.

"Are you ready for your presents?" Jeff asked Nicole. She let out a slight yelp and started fidgeting.

"Nicole, stop fidgeting. You are hurting mommy." Jeff smirked and grabbed Alexis' hand.

"Yea, you are so funny Jeff." Alexis said, her southern accent shining through. She smacked Jeff on the arm.

"What was that for?

"You knew she would do that."

"Okay, fine. I'm sorry." He smiled at her and then kissed her cheek.

"Here Nicole, open this one first." Matt said handing her a present. Alexis took the card and opened it for her daughter.

"To Nicole, happy 3rd Birthday. Love, Matt and Amy." Nicole ripped the paper. She opened the paper and saw a stuffed dog. She screamed in happiness.

"What do you say Nicole?" Nicole jumped off Alexis' lap and ran over to Matt and Amy. She jumped into Matt's lap and flung her arms around her neck.

"Tank you! I love the doggy." Matt and Amy both smiled.

"You are welcome sweetie." Nicole jumped down and ran back over to Alexis.

"Next one!" Nicole said as she jumped up and down.

"Actually honey, it is Jeff's turn now." 

**The next day**

Alexis sat outside the next morning with a cup of coffee. She just sat there thinking about the day before. The look that her daughter had on her face the rest of the day was priceless. She couldn't have been happier.

"You know that stuff makes your teeth yellow." Alexis looked back and saw Jeff standing in the doorway. She smiled.

"I know, but I am so addicted to it."

"Yea, Alex got me addicted to it too, but I try to keep it to a cup a day."

"So, you want a cup to start your morning off?"

"No, I think seeing you is all I need to jump start my morning."

"Oh my gosh, can you be any more corny?"

"I think I could try." Jeff said with a slight smirk.

"Jeff Hardy, you are seriously insane." She smiled back at him.

"Hey, I never did get to thank you for last night. It was seriously awesome. Nicole looked like she had a great time."

"She did have a good time. I'm hoping your birthday was just as good."

"It was the best birthday that I've had for awhile." He leaned over and kissed her softly on the cheek.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Alexis and Jeff looked up. Alexis was shocked while Jeff was just confused. He looked over to Alexis and then back to the guy.

"_Who is this guy? Why does Ally look so shocked?"_ He kept asking himself. Without even knowing what was going on he grabbed Alexis' hand. He squeezed her hand to let her know he was still right there.

"So Ally, baby, are you going to introduce me to whoever that is?" He said pointing over to Jeff. Alexis looked up with a glare. Jeff hadn't known her too long, but he did know that she did not like to be called 'baby'. Marshall didn't seem to get the hint though.

"Sure, Marshall, this is my boyfriend Jeff. Jeff, this is my ex-boyfriend Marshall." Jeff nodded. He knew who she meant, but if she wasn't upset about him being here he would keep his calm. "What do you want Marshall?"

"It is my daughter's birthday. I wanted to come and wish her a happy birthday."

"Well, it was actually yesterday, but you were close. Nice try Marshall."

"Oh come on Ally, I'm here aren't I?"  
"Yea, so what is your point?"

"I want to be a part of my daughter's life. She deserves to know her father."

"There is no way in hell that you are her father."

"Well, you didn't cheat on me when we were together, so she is my daughter."

"She may be your daughter, but you are not her father. You left because I got pregnant and you didn't want to be held down. Don't you remember the conversation we had the day you left? You said, and let me quote you 'There is no way in hell I am going to ruin my life because you are stupid!'."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I want to be there for you and…"

"Your daughter?"

"Yes, for my daughter, for Nicole."

"I'm sorry? You have been gone for three years and now you think you can come back here and just say how sorry you are and expect everything to be okay? Are you serious?"

"Ally, please baby…"

"First, I'm not your baby. We were over the second you told me to leave. You never looked back; you didn't try to stop me!"

"Ally…"

"No, you can't just come here after three years and think that everything is going to be good between us. You can't and won't come into my daughter's life."

"Fine if that is how you are going to be. Maybe I will just take you to court in this one."

"Oh you can try Marshall, but it won't work. I have provided for Nicole for three years. Not once has she ever been without food, shelter, or clean clothes. You haven't been here for three years. You actually think that the courts would give you any custody of her? If you do, then you are seriously in a dream world. Step into reality there Marshall."

"I need to step into reality? I'm not the one that has been living a lie for the past four years." Alexis stood there in shock. He wasn't bringing this up. He couldn't do that.

Jeff looked over at Alexis. He was so confused. What was this guy talking about? Did he have something on her?

"What are you talking about?" Jeff finally asked looking quite confused.

"Oh, you mean you don't know?" Jeff shook his head.

"No, I have no idea what you mean."  
"Aren't you Jeff Hardy?" Alexis' eyes widened. She knew exactly what Marshall was doing. Jeff nodded.

"Marshall, stop it. Just leave…" she said stepping in between Jeff and Marshall.

"How well do you know this girl standing next to you?" Jeff thought for a second.

"Well, we've known each other for a couple months and we have talked a lot, so I would say I know her pretty well." Marshall nodded.

"Where are you from again?"

"I'm from Cameron, North Carolina."

"So, you two didn't know each other growing up?"

"What? What in the hell are you talking about?"

"Alexis, didn't you tell me you grew up in Cameron, North Carolina?"

"Alexis?" Jeff was growing more confused. "Why is he calling you Alexis?" A big smiled crept on to Marshall's face. If he couldn't be in his daughter's life he would make Alexis' a nightmare.

"Well, um…"

"Oh come on tell him already Alexis. Tell him why every time he looks at you, he gets this familiar feeling way down in the pit of his stomach. Tell him why you really came to Wisconsin." It finally hit Jeff.

"Alex?" Alexis could tell Jeff had finally realized. She continued glaring at Marshall. How could he do this?

"Well, I better go. Tell my daughter…"

"Get away from us! And don't ever come back here Marshall!" Marshall smirked and walked back to his car. Alexis still hadn't turned around, but she could feel Jeff staring at her. She slowly turned around. She wasn't sure what she expected to see, but the look in his eyes wasn't what she wanted.

"Alex?" He asked again.

"Jeff…" she began. She didn't know what to say.

"Oh my god, I can't believe this!" Jeff's eyes widened. "What the fuck! Is it really you?" Still not knowing what to say Alexis shook her head. She hoped that he wouldn't be mad, but her wish wasn't coming true. "I can't believe this! You lied to me!"

"Jeff, please let me explain." Jeff shook his head.

"No, no way. You lied to me for two months. Who else knew?"

"Just Shannon…"

"Shannon knew??? You told Shannon?!"

"No, he figured it out that first day."

"What?"

"I made him promise not to tell because…"  
"No Al…I don't want to hear it. How could you lie to me? I thought I meant something to you?"

"You do."

"Bullshit Alexis! If I meant something you would have told me. I can't believe this. I have to go." She started to say something. "I don't want to talk to you again!" With that said, Jeff walked away. Alexis watched as he got in the car and drove off. She knew he would be back to get some stuff, but she hated watching him leave. She fell to the ground. She couldn't believe everything that had happened.

"Ally" Alexis turned around to see Shannon, Matt, Amy, Taylor, and Cassie all with confused looks.

"Ally, what's wrong? Where's Jeff?" Taylor asked walking over. Alexis looked at the ground.

"He knows." She said in barely a whisper.

"What?" Taylor wasn't quite sure what she had said.

"I said, he knows." This time she said it loud enough for everyone to hear. Shannon's eyes widened when he heard this.

"What are you talking about Ally?" Amy asked looking even more confused. Alexis didn't say anything. Shannon walked over to her and knelt down beside her.

"He left. He said he doesn't want to talk to me anymore."

"Come on, let's go talk." He helped Alexis up and they walked down the street. They finally made it to a park and Alexis sat down on a swing. Shannon knelt down in front of her.

"What happened?"

"Nicole's father came back. He wanted to get back into her life. I told him that it was a little too late for that and he told Jeff that it was me."

"And Jeff didn't take it too well I guess?" Alexis shook her head and started crying. "Shh, Alex, it's okay. Please don't cry."

"It isn't going to be okay Shan. The only guy that I love doesn't want to ever talk to me."

"Just give him time, he'll come around. It is probably just a shock to him right now. He loves you Alex, both you and Ally."

"Don't you mean Nicole?"

"No, he loves you Ally, but he will always love the Alex that he use to know. You are always going to be a part of that boy's life whether he wants you to or not. And you are right, he loves Nicole too and he probably wishes that she was his." Alexis knew that Shannon was trying to make her feel better, but it wasn't working. She knew that Jeff wasn't just in shock. She knew him that well. Shannon and Alexis just sat there in silence. A couple hours past by and Alexis knew she had to get back. Nicole was probably ready for lunch and she didn't want to put her responsibilities on anyone else. She got off the swing and waited for Shannon to stand up. He slowly got up and put his arm around her shoulder. He walked her back to her house. They noticed Matt's car was back in the driveway. Alexis stopped. Shannon knew what she was thinking and nudged her slightly.

"See, I told you he would be all right." They walked in the house to see Amy, Taylor, and Cassie sitting around the table. No one was saying anything.

"Where is Nicole?" Alexis asked sounding kind of nervous.

"Don't worry Ally. She's in her bedroom with Matt."

"Is Jeff here?"

"No, he came back, got all his stuff and then called a cab. You actually just missed him." Cassie said looking at Alexis. "Are you okay Ally?" Alexis shook her head.

"Can you and Taylor go make sure Nicole stays in her room? Oh, and send Matt out here. I have something to tell him." Cassie and Taylor walked into Nicole's room and Matt came out a minute later.

"Can you sit?" Matt looked at Amy and Shannon curiously. He sat down and waited for Alexis to say something.

"Okay, um, I don't really know how to say this." She paused for a second and looked at Shannon. He squeezed her hand to let her know he was there for her. "Um, ok, here goes. The reason Jeff left was because he found out a secret that I have been keeping." Matt and Amy both looked at Shannon.

"I will completely understand if you two have the same reaction as Jeff."

"Ally, what is it?" She stood up and walked into the living room. She picked up a photo album that was hid in a drawer by the TV. She grabbed a picture out of the album and walked back into the dining area. She sat across from Matt and Amy and slid the picture in front of them. Matt picked it up and looked at it. Alexis knew that he had figured it out when she saw his eyes widen. Matt handed the picture to Amy without saying anything. He couldn't take his eyes off Alexis, but she noticed that it wasn't the same kind of look she had seen in Jeff's eyes. He had a look of happiness and relief. Alexis looked over at Amy when she heard a slight gasp. Amy had tears forming in her eyes.

"Alex…" she said in barely a whisper. Alexis shook her head. "Oh my gosh…" Amy didn't know what else to say. Shannon looked over at Alexis. She was looking at the table, avoiding eye contact with everyone. Matt finally spoke up.

"Alexis…Alex…is it really you?"

"Yes…" she said softly. Matt finally broke a smile and jumped off his chair. He walked over and picked her up.

"I can't believe it is you! I have missed you so much! We have all missed you!" He said looking over at Amy. Amy was still sitting in the chair speechless. She wasn't upset, but she couldn't believe it. She looked at Shannon.

"Shannon, did you know?" Matt looked over at Shannon.

"Yea, I knew." Matt started getting upset.

"How long did you know?"

"Remember when we first met her at the diner?" Matt and Amy shook their heads. "Well, I recognized her at that time."

"You have known for two months and you didn't say anything?" Matt said looking even more upset. He started walking towards Shannon. Alexis grabbed Matt's arm and walked in between him and Shannon.

"It isn't his fault. I made him promise not to tell anyone."

"Why would you do that Alex?"

"Because I was scared…"

"What do you mean?" Amy asked.

"I was scared of what ya'll would say. I have a three-year old daughter and I was afraid you wouldn't want to see me again."

"You know that would never happen. I am surprised, but it is amazing that you have taken care of her by yourself for three years." Matt said grabbing Alexis' hand. Alexis looked up and smiled.

"Let's sit in the living room. You have a couple questions to answer." Amy said walking into the living room. They all sat down with Alexis sitting in between Matt and Amy.

"My first and only question is why?" Matt asked.

"Why what?" Alexis asked not really wanting to explain.

"Why did you leave Cameron?"

"Yea, I have a feeling it wasn't because of what Jeff told us." Amy said breaking her silence.

"Um, no it wasn't just because of my family. I'm not saying that Jeff lied to ya'll, but he probably left some things out."

"Like what?" Matt asked pushing Alexis to tell him.

"The night before I left Jeff and I got in a fight. I went over to Shannon's and spent the night with him and Crystal. When I went back the next morning I saw Jeff's car in our driveway. I went in the house to talk about the night before and hopefully smooth things over. I liked him so much and I don't just mean as friends. I was falling for him. When I got in, I walked past my dad's office and I heard my mom and Jeff talking. I was upset with everything that had happened and when I heard my mom say that Jeff had made the right choice in moving on with his life, I just snapped. I ran in there and yelled at both of them and then I ran up to my room. Jeff followed. She paused remembering what happened.

**Flashback**

"ASSHOLE!"

"Alexis…"

"No, don't. How could you listen to her?" she screamed pointing at her mother. "You WERE my best friend! You knew everything that she did over the course of my life. How could you?" She walked to the door and turned around. "If everyone thinks that I will just hold 'em down, then I'll just do ya'll and favor and leave." She ran to her room with tears streaming down her cheeks. Her knee was killing her, but the only pain she felt was the pain in her heart. Jeff walked in a couple minutes later.

"Alex, let me explain."

"First off, it's Alexis and second, FUCK YOU Jeff Hardy! I don't want to hear your lame ass excuses!" She turned around and slapped him as hard as she could. "Don't worry about me Jeff. I can take care of myself. I've been doing a pretty good job for the last 20 years. Good luck with your new life. I won't be in it to 'hold' ya'll down."

"I just couldn't handle it anymore. I needed to get out of there and quick. So I packed up some of my things, left a note for my family and you guys, went to the bank, and drove off. I haven't been back there since. My family doesn't even know where I am. And I bet ya'll they don't care."

"That isn't true." Amy said.

"Isn't it Amy? How long did they look for me?" All three looked down. "That is what I thought. They didn't even try and find me."

"You didn't want to be found." Amy said starting to get angry. Alexis wasn't scared though.

"You're right. I didn't want to be found. You know why I didn't want to be found?" Alexis started getting upset too. "Because I knew that if ya'll knew where I was I would have to face Jeff. And I couldn't face him. It hurt too much to know that Jeff didn't really want me in his life. I know what ya'll are thinking and if he really wanted me in his life he would never have done that."

"But he did do it and he wanted you in his life. He made a mistake Alex. Are you going to punish him forever?" Matt cut in.

"Are you kidding me Matt? Am I going to punish him forever?"

"Well, I just mean…"

"No, I know what you mean. I have forgiven him Matt."

"Why didn't you tell him sooner than?" Shannon asked. Alexis couldn't believe it. Shannon was getting in on this too. She felt herself getting smaller. Tears started forming in her eyes, which did not go unnoticed by Matt.

"Alex, look at me." Alexis looked up. "What Jeff did was stupid beyond belief. I know that if I were in your shoes, I probably would have done the same thing. I just don't understand why you couldn't have told us when we first saw you."

"I told you I was scared. I was scared because I have Nicole."

"But what were you truly scared of." Matt asked softly. Alexis looked at him. She couldn't lie to this guy. He was her older brother and he knew when she lied to him.

"I was and am scared of getting hurt again. I am scared that as soon as I get close to him, he's going to find another Courtney. I am scared he is going to change. I saw how easy it was for him to change the first time, what is going to keep it from happening again?"

"You" Amy said for the first time in a while. "You were what was keeping him from changing again. Alex, he loved you so much. And while he did a very shitty and stupid thing, he still loved you. After you left he wanted nothing but to find you. He was back to being the crazy guy we all knew and loved. Granted he wasn't too crazy because half the day he was moping around because of you, but he was himself again."

"Yea, even when he had met Alexis James, he was himself. He felt that same connection that he had felt with you before you left. Do you know how many times this month he talked about you?" Alexis shook her head. "More than I preferred to count. Every night he would talk to you and then after he hung up you were all he could talk about." Matt said smiling. "And you weren't acting any differently around him. That is how we know that things wouldn't have changed again." Alexis couldn't handle it anymore. She had made the biggest mistake of her life.

"Alex, what's wrong?" Shannon asked kneeling in front of her.

"How could I have been so stupid? I had the man that I have loved for four years with me and I lied to him. I have made the biggest mistake. Why didn't I tell him? Why was I so stupid? How could I lie to him like that? This whole time I thought I was living my life the right way, the way that I wouldn't get hurt, but in reality, I was just living a lie again. What am I going to do?" She grabbed on to Shannon and he held her tight. Nobody knew what to say, so they just sat there in silence. The silence was broken a couple minutes later.

"Momma?" Alexis looked up to see Nicole standing in the doorway to the living room. She dried her eyes quickly.

"Nicole, what's wrong baby girl?" She asked noticing the scared look in her daughter's eyes.

"Why are you crying?"

"No reason, just remembering something. Are you hungry?" The little girl shook her head. "All right, you go wash your hands and I will make you a sandwich." Nicole ran to the bathroom. Alexis got up and walked into the kitchen still drying her eyes. Cassie and Taylor walked into the kitchen.

"Ally, are you okay?" Cassie asked concerned for her friend. Alexis glanced into the living room to see Matt, Amy, and Shannon smiling. She shook her head and tried to smile.

"I'll be fine."

"They seem to be taking it fine." Taylor said.

"Yea, there are, but it is probably really hard for them. I mean, I lied to them for two months. How could they ever for…"

"Alex, I understand why you did it. I understand why you didn't tell us and I understand why you didn't tell Jeff."

"We all understand." Matt said as he walked up behind Amy.

"Thank you, ya'll have no idea how much that means to me." She walked over and gave them all a hug.

"Guys, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but we have to head out. We are due in Colorado tomorrow morning." Shannon said breaking the moment. All three groaned.

"Yea, ya'll better go. I don't want you to get in too much trouble." The three went to grab their stuff and headed to the car. "Please call me when you get to the hotel. I need to know ya'll got there all right."

"Don't worry mom, we will." Shannon said while sticking his tongue out at her.

"I'm glad you're okay Alex. I've missed you so much. We'll call tonight."

"Good, I've missed you too Matt. I love you." She said as she hugged him good-bye.

"I love you too." She walked over to Amy next. "Take care of yourself Ames. Don't let anyone kick your ass in that ring. Keep the belt as long as you possibly can."

"Don't worry about that. I will definitely keep it as long as I can. I love you Alexis."

"Love you too." She can Amy a hug and then headed over to Shannon.

"Hey…" she whispered when she finally reached him.

"Hey? I'm leaving and you say hey?" Alexis cracked a smile.

"I just wanted to say thank you."

"For what?"

"For helping me through this, for keeping my secret. I couldn't have gotten over this if it wasn't for you. You are an amazing friend Shannon Moore."

"You are a great friend too Alex, you just have to realize it. And please don't worry about Jeff, he'll come around, we both know that he is crazy about you." He smiled and then pulled her in for a hug. "I love ya Alexis James."

"Love ya too Shan." With that they got in the car and headed out. Alexis sat there watching the car as it headed down the road. She couldn't believe that they all knew. She couldn't help but wonder if they would tell her family. She wondered if her family would even care. She didn't have too much time to think when she heard Nicole yelling for her. She walked towards the house looking back at the car as it drove off.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Two Months later**

"Shannon, I just don't know what to do right now. I haven't talked to him in such a long time. He won't return my calls or e-mails or anything." Alexis said into the phone.

"Alex, I wish I knew what to tell you. He won't talk to anyone. He won't even answer when Matt calls. I've gone over to his house and it doesn't look like anyone is there, but his cars and bikes are all in the garage. His dad says that he is there but hasn't left since he got there." Alexis sat there in silence. She couldn't believe that he hadn't even taken his brother's phone calls. "Alex, you cannot blame yourself for this. You did what you thought was right and in a sense it was. You just need to think about…"

"I know Shannon, I need to think about what I did to Jeff and you guys and what I put ya'll through."

"Alexis, that isn't what I mean. You have to realize that Jeff loves you so much. When you left he fell apart and then he saw you two months ago and he fell in love again. We thought he would never be the same, but you did it. It is going to take him a little while. You know Jeff and he will forgive you, but it just takes him a while sometimes."

"Thanks Shannon. Well, I have to go to the grocery store before tonight. Nicole and I need to get some candy."

"You haven't gotten any candy for tonight yet? What are you thinking?"

"Well obviously I wasn't thinking Shan, thanks for pointing that out." She said beginning to smile.

"Anytime Alex, anytime" Shannon said. Alexis could hear the smile in his voice.

"All right, I'll talk to you later Shannon. Love ya buddy."

"Love ya too." Alexis hung up the phone and walked into the living room.

"Nicole, are you ready to go to the store?" Nicole looked up, smiled, and shook her head.

_**An hour later**_

"All right, take this bag into Aunt Cassie." Alexis said handing Nicole a grocery bag filled with candy. As she shut the car door she heard the sound of tires screeching. She looked up to see her daughter getting side-swiped by a car. She screamed and ran over to Nicole. Cassie and Taylor ran out of the house and over to Alexis when they heard the commotion. Taylor was already on the phone calling the cops. Within a couple minutes the cops, paramedics, and neighbors were surrounding the scene. Cassie and Taylor had to hold Alexis back as the paramedics tended to Nicole. She couldn't believe what was happening.

_**Hospital waiting room—20 minutes later**_

Alexis looked out the window of the hospital. She didn't even know how she ended up in the waiting room. As soon as they got to the hospital a nurse lead them to a waiting room while the doctors took Nicole to surgery. She didn't know how long she had been sitting there, but it seemed like an eternity. Finally, a doctor that she had seen going into the emergency room with her daughter walked out.

"Miss James?"

"Yes?" Alexis asked looking up.

"I'm Dr. Rice. I have been in surgery with your daughter. I have some good news and some bad news. The good news is that your daughter does not have any broken bones or any major internal bleeding. The bad news, however; is that your daughter hit her head very hard and she is in a coma." Alexis was in shock.

"How long?" Taylor asked.

"We can't say. It could be a couple days or it could be a couple years. It depends on how long you want to keep her alive too. After about three months, children in comas tend to have a very rare chance of coming out, especially one as serious as this. But we will talk about that if it ever comes to that."

"When can I see her?" Alexis asked finally coming out of her trance.

"They are moving her to a room right now. She is in room 206."

"Thank you" Alexis said as she slowly walked to the room. She felt like she was moving in slow motion. When she finally made it to the door she stood outside trying to gain the strength to walk in. The next thing she knew, she was inside the room. She hadn't realized that Taylor and Cassie were still with her.

"Don't worry Ally, we'll be right here." Alexis just nodded. She looked over to the bed and saw her daughter for the first time. Nicole was hooked up to so many machines. Nicole was so little that the machines and tubes seemed to take up her entire body. As soon as she saw her daughter she sank to the floor and cried. She sat there with tears running down her cheeks until she couldn't cry anymore. She didn't move she didn't speak; she just sat there in pure silence.

"Ally, you should go home. Go take a shower, eat something, and then take a nap. You need to take care of yourself." Cassie said trying to reason with Alexis, but she didn't say anything. They weren't even sure that she had heard them. As the next couple days went by, people from town kept coming to see how they (Nicole and Alexis) were doing, but the ones that Alexis wanted the most to come still hadn't. She didn't even know if they knew what had happened. She hadn't talked to them since the accident.

"How is she?" Alexis turned around to see Shannon, Crystal, Matt, Amy, Shane, Adam, and Jason standing in the doorway. She was so surprised to see them, but she couldn't have been happier. She ran over to Shannon and collapsed in his arms. The tears she thought were gone came pouring out. No one really said anything. After a while, she stood up and gave everyone a hug. They all told her it was going to be okay. After everything was said and done they all walked out to the waiting room except for Shannon and Alexis. Alexis walked over to the seat she had previously been occupying and sat down. Shannon followed and knelt in front of her.

"Where's Jeff?" Alexis asked.

"I don't honestly know. We haven't seen him for a while. I'm sorry." After that they both sat in silence. A couple hours later Cassie, Taylor, and the rest of the group came back with food. Alexis didn't really feel like eating, but Shannon had told her that if she didn't eat that they would carry her out and back to her house. She grabbed a salad and started to eat it. She really didn't want to leave her daughter.

The next couple days were exactly the same. People were always coming and going, but Alexis still felt alone. It didn't matter how many people were comforting her, there was only one person that she felt would make things a little better. Everyone was standing outside Nicole's room watching Alexis through the door.

"So you guys still haven't gotten a hold of Jeff?" Taylor asked looking at Shannon.

"No, I haven't been able to get a hold of him."

"Damnit!" Cassie yelled in frustration.

"What is it?" Amy asked curiously.

"It isn't fair for her to go through this. She has dealt with so much shit in her life. First with her family, then with Jeff, and then she moved here and she got pregnant. She went through so much shit from a lot of people around here. Some people around here have always been strong believers in the family setting and they never let her forget it. Then she saw Jeff again and she stopped listening to all those people. When Jeff walked away she almost lost it again, but she couldn't because of Nicole. But now look at her, what else does she have right now?" Cassie started crying. Shane walked over and took her in his arms. They sat there for awhile in silence. No one knew what to say or do. They had never seen this girl that upset. Taylor was even a little shocked. She knew everything that had been happening with Alexis, but it was a shock that Cassie had said something.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**3 ½ Months (February)**

The next couple months seem to drag on. Nicole's condition hadn't improved, but it hadn't gotten worse. Jeff had not called or dropped by. Alexis knew Jeff was mad at her for not telling him, but she thought he would at least come for Nicole.

"Miss James?" Alexis was shaken from her restless sleep.

"Dr. Rice, is everything okay?"

"Well, I'm not quite sure."

"What do you mean?" Alexis asked getting nervous.

"Well, it has been almost four months and there hasn't been any change. You now have two options. You can either keep her on life support or take her off. I don't need an answer right now, I will give you time to think."

"I don't want to take her off life support. You said that she still has a chance to wake up."

"I know, but usually after four months in a coma like this, the chance begins to get smaller. I am not going for an answer right now." He walked out of the room leaving Alexis with the thought of taking her daughter off life support.

"Hey Alex"

"Shannon? What are you doing here? I thought you were going…"

"I'm here now. I just saw the doctor come out. Is everything okay?"

"She still hasn't changed."

"What did the doctor say?" Alexis looked down with tears filling her eyes.

"Alexis, look at me." She looked up at one of her best friends. "What did the doctor say?"

"He wants me to think about taking her off life support."

"You can't do that!"

"I didn't say I was going to do it. I just said that is what the doctor said to me."

"Oh, are you seriously thinking about it?"  
"No, I can't kill my daughter. Your dad was in a coma for two years and he lived for a while after he woke up. I could never and will not take her off life support."

"Good" Alexis turned around in shock at the sound of a very familiar voice.

"Jeff…" She said in a whisper Shannon walked over to Alexis and gave her a hug.

"I'll be right outside if you need me." With that he walked out of the room leaving Jeff and Alexis together for the first time in five and a half months. Neither one moved from their spots at the opposite ends of the room. They just stared at each other with tears forming in both pairs of eyes. Jeff finally moved out from the door and over to Alexis. When he reached her, she flung her arms around his neck. He just sat there and held her while she cried.

"Why? Why Nicole? Why couldn't it have been me? Why couldn't I have been the one to get hit? That girl is what keeps me alive and right now, I don't know how much more I can take." Jeff hated seeing Alexis cry. It brought back so many memories from their childhood. It also made him think of what had happened between them.

"Don't say that Alexis. I know it's hard, but don't blame yourself for this and don't wish that it was you. There are so many people here that care for you and I am one of them." He paused to clear his throat. "I'm sorry I didn't come sooner. I heard about it a month ago. I know you are probably wondering how I couldn't know for two and a half months, but I was mad. I was mad at you and at Shannon. I didn't take any calls. I didn't even really leave my house. After I found out, I stayed away because I was still upset about everything and I didn't know if you really wanted me here. I'm sorry Alex."

"Jeff, I'm sorry too. I wanted to tell you, but I didn't know how. You had hurt me so much. I was afraid that if you knew you would go back to thinking I wouldn't do anything with my life."

"Alex, I was stupid. I should never have listened to your mom. I loved you so much." He paused when he heard a beep coming from the machines behind Alexis. "How is she?"

"I don't know. She hasn't changed. I don't know what to do." Alexis looked at her daughter and tears began filling her eyes.

"Shh, everything is going to be fine. I promise that Nicole will make it."

"I don't know how much longer I can afford the hospital and everything."

"Don't worry about that right now. It will be taken care of."

"Jeff…" He pulled her into a hug. Jeff held on to her until she fell asleep. Noticing the couch in the corner of the room, he walked over and set her down. He walked back over to Nicole's bed and just sat down.

"Hey there Shorty, it's Jeff. I'm sorry I didn't come earlier. I know I should have come, but I was a little nervous to see your momma. She really needs you kiddo. You are her life and if you don't make it, I don't think she will." He wiped the tears away from his eyes. He didn't want to lose either of these girls, they both meant too much.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Couple weeks later (April)**

Jeff had not left Alexis alone since he had gotten to the hospital. He was afraid of what might happen to her. He also wanted to make sure she knew he was there for her. They had a lot of catching up to do. He needed to prove to her that she wouldn't be alone no matter what.

"Alex…" Jeff gently shook Alexis. She slowly opened her eyes to find Jeff looking down at her. She was so happy that Jeff had come. She didn't even care how late he came, he was here and that was all that mattered. She loved him so much. She smiled a little.

"Hey Jeff"

"There is a doctor here that wants to talk to you."

"Okay, thanks" she stood up and walked over to the doctor. "Dr. Rice, what is wrong? Is everything okay?"

"Miss James, can we talk in private?" He asked as he looked at Jeff suspiciously. She noticed the glance and actually got upset.

"No, he's with me. He can hear whatever it is that you have to say." Jeff could hear the anger in Alexis' voice. The doctor nodded and then continued. I'm sorry to say that I need your decision."

"I have already told you my decision. I cannot kill my child." The doctor looked at her sadly.

"Well, your insurance will not pay anymore."

"What the hell is your problem?" Jeff yelled. "Her daughter is lying in that bed in a coma and you are telling her the only possible solution is to take her off life support because insurance won't pay. You heartless son of a bitch!" Alexis looked at Jeff in shock. "You know what, don't worry about the insurance, I'll pay for the rest of the hospital bill." Alexis was even more surprised now. The doctor walked out of the room with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Jeff? What are you doing? You've been saving forever. You can't just throw it away."

"Alex, you are all that matters to me right now. I already have a house and a car. The only thing I want or need is you. All I've ever wanted was you." He walked over and pulled Alexis close to him. "Alexis James, I love you. I've loved you since high school." He leaned in and kissed her. She started pulling away, but then realized how much she wanted to kiss him.

"I love you too Jeff." She whispered when they broke away. She heard a beep from the machine followed by more beeps. A couple nurses and a doctor ran into the room. Jeff grabbed Alexis before she could get in the way. He walked her out to the hallway.

"Oh my gosh Jeff! What's going on? My little girl…" she couldn't finish. She started crying. Jeff grabbed her and pulled her into a hug.

"She'll be fine, I promise."

"How can you say that Jeff? If she was fine, she would be awake!" The doctor and nurses walked out past them. Alexis ran into the room. She went over and sat in the chair next to Nicole's bed.

"Baby, please wake up." Alexis set her head on the bed. Jeff walked over and stood behind Alexis. She got up and gave him a hug. He sat in the chair and pulled Alexis back down. She sat on his lap just staring out the window behind Jeff. After what seemed like an eternity Alexis felt Jeff move.

"What's wrong Jeff?" Jeff didn't say anything. Alexis looked to where he was looking. As soon as she looked at her daughter, tears filled her eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Mommy…" Nicole's eyes fluttered open.

"Nicole, baby…" she whispered and the tears spilled from her eyes. "You're gonna be okay baby girl. You're safe, mommy's here." She pulled her daughter into a hug. She turned to Jeff and motioned for him to join them. He walked over.

"Jeffy" Nicole's eyes lit up when she saw him.

"Hey Shorty! How are ya feeling?"

"Tired and thirsty"

"I'll go get you some water." Jeff walked out leaving mother and daughter alone.

"Mommy, why are you crying? You haven't cried since Jeff came over."

"I'm just so happy that you're okay." The doctor and Jeff walked back in a couple minutes later. The doctor checked Nicole to make sure she was okay.

"Miss James, I just want to apologize for earlier. I should never have talked about that right now. For some good news though, Nicole seems to be doing amazing right now. Every thing is looking good and Nicole will be able to leave in about a week.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, we want to watch her just to make sure everything is going to be all right."

"Okay." Jeff walked over and put his arms around her waist. "I can take her home in a week!" She turned around to face Jeff.

"That's great! I'm going to call Shannon. He's over at Cassie and Taylor's. The will probably rush over here."

_**30 minutes later**_

Cassie, Taylor, Shannon, Matt, Amy, Crystal, and the rest of the Carvers walked into Nicole's room.

"Ally!"

"Cassie, thank you guys, for everything. It means so much to me."

"Anytime, we will always be here for you Ally." Taylor said.

"Where is Nicole?" Shannon asked.

"She's in the bathroom. Jeff just took her in there. Thanks for coming. You have no idea how much I appreciate this. Don't you guys have to be on the road?"

"No, we asked Vince for a little time off, just for you." Matt said.

"Crystal! I didn't know you were here!"

"Yea, I got here last night. I felt terrible and so I hopped on a plane." Alexis gaver her a huge hug.

"Thank you!" Jeff walked out a minute later carrying Nicole in his arms. The rest of the night they all spent talking in the room."

**A week later**

"Well, everything is ready. All you have to do is sign the release forms and Nicole is ready to go."

"Thank you for everything Dr. Rice." Alexis said as she shook the doctor's hand.

"And here you are Nicole. This is for being such a good girl." He handed Nicole a sucker and a balloon. Nicole smiled and took them.

"What do you say Nicole?"

"Tank you." Alexis smiled at the doctor. As they walked out of the hospital Jeff picked up Nicole and grabbed Alexis' hand. Matt, Shannon, Amy, and Crystal stood behind them.

"Well, it looks like Jeff did the right thing."

"Yea Matt, I've never seen him this happy." Amy said.

"I remember how they were right before she left. You could tell how much in love they were." Shannon replied.

"Two bad it took four and a half years for them to find each other and make things right." Shannon hugged his wife. The four friends walked out of the hospital.

_**Alexis' house**_

Everyone was at Alexis' house when they finally got Nicole back. George ha brought food for the party. He had even closed the café just so he could get ready for Nicole's homecoming. Nicole was his first granddaughter, even if she wasn't blood-related. She referred to him and his wife as grandpa and grandma. When Alexis walked in she noticed a 'welcome home Nicole' sign. Tears began to fill her eyes. She was so happy that Nicole was home safe and sound. She turned around to see Jeff and Nicole walk in. She couldn't believe how things turned out. The rest of the day people came in and out of the house to see Nicole and converse.

Later that night, after Nicole was asleep, Alexis and Jeff were sitting in the living room with Matt, Amy, Shannon, Crystal, Taylor, and Cassie talking about everything.

"Alexis, can I talk to you?" Jeff asked as he got off the couch. Alexis looked at him suspiciously, but got up and followed Jeff into her bedroom.

"What's up?" She asked as she turned around. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. "What are you doing? Are you okay? Do you feel sick?" Jeff who had been staring at the ground looked up. She noticed tears filling his eyes.

"Jeff?" She was starting to get worried.

"Alexis James, you mean everything to me. I have known you for 17 years and you have been my best friend the entire time. You mean so much to me and when you left I thought I would die. I know that you left because of me. You may never know how sorry I am, but I will try and prove it to you for the rest of my life."

"Jeff…"

"Please marry me." Alexis started getting tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe that Jeff had just proposed. She was speechless. She had always imagined Jeff proposing, but she never thought it would actually happen. A couple minutes past and Jeff was starting to get a little nervous. He squeezed Alexis' hand. She looked down and he noticed her tears.

"Jeff…I love you so much. I will definitely marry you. I want you to be in my life and in Nicole's life." Jeff reached in his pocket and pulled out a ring.

"I've been carrying this around for weeks." He slipped the ring on and stood up. Alexis jumped into Jeff's arms. She couldn't believe how everything had turned out, but she was not complaining.


End file.
